My experience's at Hetalia High
by littlecleocat
Summary: Hello, I'm Carolyn. I'm going off to my destiny- a fancy private high school. I'll be spending my next two years with 30 rich kids from all over the world. Lets see how this goes! (almost all the countries are going to be in the book, I just put a few down below as a sample)
1. Chapter 1

I am Carolyn, and I have always been a quick packer. Faith, one of my best friends, would invite me over for sleep over's, and I would be there in five minutes with everything I needed for the night. My mom would surprise me with a trip to France, and I would be packed and at the airport with time to roam around in the airport shops. But those were never for more than a week or two. Now I'm braced with on extra large rolly bag against my entire room.

The day before school started my mom said that for me too have a better college application, it would be good for me to spend my next two years in a private high school. I was fairly wealthy now, so it was probably a fancy-ish school. I wasn't quite used to the money yet, but my mother was. My grandfather was like super-super rich because of stock stuff, and when he died he left it (mostly) to me. TO ME.

The only reason we can think of to why me, is that I want to become an engineer one day. My grandpa always wanted to be an engineer, but his father wouldn't let him. So we concluded that he wanted me to live his dream for him after he died. It's a bit sad, but I couldn't find another explanation. My step grandma is still pissed though, since she received only 10%. Thats still a lot though. I got 90%. That's even more than a lot.

My mom has control of my money, since I'm not an adult yet *cries* and is now sending me away from my group of best friends I now (finally) have. The place she's sending me is called Hetalia high, and is supposed to be a mainly self study school. They ask you what you love, and you some how learn every subject from that perspective or something. I'm not sure. I was told yesterday I was leaving today. Thanks for telling me ahead of time mom like usual. Thanks.

I already told my friends Faith, Jordanne, Kia, Tay, Dell and Brianna that I would be leaving. They were all heart broken, and threw a fit. But what choice do I have? Bring them in my suit case? I began sorting through my clothes and packing my favorites. I am an avid reader and writer, so I put my favorite books, kindle, note books(empty, and full) in too. I packed a random assortments of soaps and shampoos and other supplies. I put three rolls of duck tape, some velcro, a sewing kit, my water colors+brushes and some other artsy bits of things and tools in on top. I looked around, and ripped down the majority of my "hot fictional guy"posters(11th doctor, Harry potter, Castiel etc.) and added them to my bag.

In my duck-tape bag I'll be using as a carry on, I packed tic-tacs, a small notebook designed to look like legos, a recon corps jacket (from attack on titan(I have too much money remember?)) and my all important mac air named Matthew which means "Gift of god" because it was the first thing I bought with my grandpa's money, and I was like, "Thanks god! I can write with out a pencil now!" But don't get me wrong, note books are still the best way to write a story. I have a note book collection that is precious. No Judging. Anyway…

I put on my high top grey converse, and packed my slippers. I put on my long fuzzy sweater, and put my hair in a sloppy bun with three hair ties, leaving several more on my wrist. I like being prepared. I stuffed my ear buds in my ears, and phone in my left pocket, wallet in the right. Looking at my self in the mirror quickly noted that I looked very me-ish today which was good. I wanted to be me at this school. I hated having to act like someone else at school. But I have figured out acting like everyone else can still leave you alone to eat in the bathroom at lunch. I grabbed a packet of gum and rolled my belongings out to the car, embracing my destiny.

Too bad my past decided to gang up with my mom and follow me to my destiny. My friends seemed to like my mom more than me some times. Ugg. I hopped out at the air port and Faith and Jordanne threw themselves at me as if I didn't just see them last night.

"Hey! You'll never guess what's happening!" Jordanne squealed in my hear not ending the hug for another few seconds.

"Whaaa?" I asked confused

"We get to go with you! My mom let me cuz she hates me, and wants to get all the kids out of the house." Faith said grinning

"And MY mom said it was ok as long as you pay, and I don't get pregnant." Jordanne said a little hopeful, "You will pay for us to come right? Your mom already said you would anyway, so let's go." She them dismissed he own question, and started to drag me of toward our waiting aircraft.

I thought I was going to have a whole changed life among the rich, hot boys at my new school. Shit. New plan: Get them to become best friends, so they leave me alone, then sneak off and find a tall blonde senior. Yup, liking the plan already. I smiled at my thoughts, but was snapped back to the present when we borded the plane. I was seated in the window seat next to Jordanne, and faith sat right in front of me. Faith liked to be alone and avoid us sometimes, especially on the bus (my moms car) to school, or when we were walking. We usually went places in a group of three, and we ended up in this pattern.

Now I was faced to listen to Jordanne's rants about any comic book/anime character there was out there. It was interesting yes, so I listened. But I some how marvel at how she can talk for an hour about Nightwing's ass (did you see my pun there?). If you don't know about it, then talk to Jordanne, or look it up on google. You will get the same amount of information. She can make you become obsessed with anything, it's a real gift.

When we arrived in the air port, there was a guy holding a sign with "Hetalia high" written on it in such fancy hand writing, you might as well call it calligraphy. Walking over to him, he surveyed us, taking in our appearance.

"Hi, we're here." Faith said, to state the obvious as usual.

"Are you looking for Hetalia High?" He asked with doubt laced in his words.

"Yupz." I said, just to annoy him, he was too snobby for my liking.

"May I see some identification?" He said, putting the sign under his arm, and holding out his hand.

I dug around my wallet and handed him my summer pool pass. I didn't really have much else to show him, I can't drive, and I lost my old school's ID months ago.

"Follow me then. I'm Roderich." He said smoothly and sadly at the same time, "I will be your personal driver. Just for today thankfully." he said in a way that told me he hated his job, and I felt a bit sorry for judging him.

"Hmm, _Personal driver,_" Faith said, "I hope you're not a rapist."

The personal driver and I glared at her, even though I think she might be serious… Jordanne quickly distracted her of that line of thinking by quizzing her on the address's of the Harry Potter characters, then laughing at her when she couldn't remember where Snape lived. Faith's eyes glanced at me as if to say, "This is your job".

I sighed and walked next to our driver and studied him. He had thin wire rim glasses and brown hair that was parted on the right and combed over except one little bit that stook up. He was thin and tall and wore a navy blue suit that seemed too fancy for a chauffeur somehow, maybe it was just the way he held up his chin.

Remembering I was going to be a new person, I decided to ask a question, "Do you like you job?" I don't normally ask questions to find information, I usually just observed and took mental notes of things.

"I like my job on all but today." he said as if I'm supposed to know what he means

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid, but trying not to care

He sighed, "I'm actually the new intern for the music teacher at Hetalia High. I'm a senior, and being an intern gets me high school and college credits. I only am forced to pick up students today because the school is being cheap, and have to do what I'm told." Oh. That explain why he hated it. He looked older, but he was probably just a year or two older than me. Odd? Yup quite, the other me replied in my head.

We drove in a car marked "Student Driver" down through the airport car garage out on to the high way. It took about twenty minutes before we turned at exit 7 and on to a small town street. The place seemed like a college town, and it all surrounded eight brick buildings with two floors to each. The buildings were placed in a square around a small park and fountain. Behind one building was a football field that doubled as a soccer field, that had a track around it. Talk about condensing. It didn't quite match the rich private school image I had in my mind. But it was quaint and I liked it. It seemed orderly and all the buildings matched. I decided I liked it. There can't be too many people at this school though. It must be like no more than 200 people total thats how small the dorms looked.

"This place is awesome, we get to live here without brothers or parents for two years!" Faith said, finally getting excited about this, but it was probably the 'without brothers' part she liked the most.

Roderich lead us to the Office which was on the first floor of of the building marked "cafeteria". Maybe it's not as orderly as I thought…

"Here's the new students" he said.

'Thanks personal driver dude' I waved. He didn't wave back, just raised an eyebrow and walked away, pushing up his glasses as they slid down his nose from his swift gait.

"Hello! I'm the Office Lady and Guidance councilor!" I like how she called herself office lady, I smirked. Faith grimaced though, she hated guidance councilors. She used to cut, and they were the one to force out all her life tragedy's by the second meeting. She hated them, and you could tell from her fiery green eyes that matched her short, dyed red hair.

The lady didn't seem to notice the glare, and handed us our schedules and dorm numbers. Then she reached backed and grabbed out three bars with our names on them. Greeeeeaaat. Uniforms.

"These are you're uniforms. You're expected to wear them, but" she leaned over and staged whispered, "you can do whatever you like to them, as long as you don't deface the school symbol, or write any swears on it." then she leaned back and smiled before returning to her work.

We looked at each other and smiled, I'm soooooo glad I brought my art supplies. We ran out (ran as in walked at a faster pace than usual) to the girls dorm that was to the left of the cafe. We looked at our room numbers and sighed, we weren't together. Oh well, we'll just have to deal with meeting new people! Faith didn't seem happy about that, but Jordanne didn't seem to care.

We walked in, and our eyes exploded. The entire first floor was just pure awesomeness. Their were couches and bean bag chairs around little tables and tv's. There were computers and shelfs of all types of books. There were mini fridges and lockers on the walls. An entire wall was a white board that was graffitied over in multiple languages. There were spots that were split leveled and went up to hammocks hanging from the ceiling. There was a chocolate fountain and candy on a big glass table by the stairs to the second floor. The walls looked like they were continually being painted. There was a pile of board games with blue paint splashed over them. The entire place was chaos, but seemed like the coolest place in the entire world. We just stood in the door way for a while, some people were around the room, and they looked up, but didn't pay us much attention.

I slowly walked forward, pulling my bag inside, "We should drop off our stuff before we get devoured by the stuff in here." I stated, then turned toward the stairs, and stared to go up. Faith followed me, grabbing a bag of smarties, and Jordanne stood there for a moment longer before ascending the stairs.

The second floor seemed like a hotel, and was much less messy. I was in room 10, Jordanne was in 9 and Faith in 8. All next to each other. I secretly planned to learn morse code and talk to Jordanne wall-to-wall. Faith would go to bed at 7 anyway.

I knocked on my door, not knowing if there would be someone in there or not. Luckily no one replied, and I walked in to a nice room. There was a window facing the multi-function sport area, and a private Bathroom! I was overjoyed at that fact. I saw only one bed, so assumed we didn't have roommates. I thought we were, but whatever, I don't need a roommate, but I kinda wanted one. I set my stuff down, and went into the hall. I counted the doors. There were ten in total, mine being at the end of the hall next to the stairs and across from room one. Room one and two were labeled 'storage', and didn't seem to be occupied. That meant that only 5 other girls were on the entire campus… that was strange. But it also meant that the few girls we saw down stairs made that entire mess. It was the first day of school, did they not clean this summer or what?

I walked down the hall and looked at the names on the doors, and wrote them down in my little green lego notebook.

1storage

2storage

3 Eva

4 kat

5 Natalia

(other side)

6 Elizabeta

7 Angelique

(8 Faith

9 Jordanne

10 Meeeeeee)

Hopefully no one saw that… I hate looking like a stalker. I knocked on Jordanne's door, and opened it anyway. She was just putting way some stuff in drawers.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to some people down stairs. It seems there are only 5 other girls!" Then I left her to her unpacking. I went down stairs knowing Faith wouldn't want to come anyway, and if she would, she would come in her own time.

I noticed some thing I didn't notice before about down stairs. The floor was carpeted with a map of the earth, and all the countries were labeled. The other thing was there were two walking machines and a bike rack. Bikes inside. No. I liked biking, and I hated bikes inside. No. Anyway… I walked over to a nice looking girl (as far as I could tell from behind anyway) in blue overalls who was watering a mini cactus forest by a window.

"Um, Hello there?" I said as my attempt to greet someone

She turned around, and the first thing I saw, not to be weird or anything, was that she had like a size J boobyness. The next thing I noticed was that she was smiling at me already, that was just too awesome.

"Oh, are you one of the new students? Welcome to Hetalia High!" Then she crushed me in a hug. I tried to breath, but there were two things from stopping me if you know what I mean. When she let go she was still smiling, and so I started to smile to, must be contagious.

"Natty! Come over here and meet this girl! What's your name?" she asked after yelling for some person named Natty, that was probably Natalia form room 5. Yup, memorizing rooms and names already.

"I'm Carolyn. What's your name?" me being polite, yes!

"Just call me Kat, this is my sister Natty." She linked arms wish a skinny girl with long silver-grey hair who had no facial expression, except slightly angry. Kat didn't seem to notice.

Natty just nodded at me and walked back over to where she was... I looked a bit closer, and she was sharpening matching daggers that looked suspiciously like they would fit right in her boots… I shivered slightly and turned back to Kat.

"Where are the other new girls? They must meet everyone. But first, this is Elizabeta."

"Hello Carolyn, I'm Elizabeta" A girl in skin tight black exercise pants and an army greet tank top said, slowing down from running on a walking machine. The TV behind her showed a cooking channel called "How To Fry".

"Are you seriously choosing to run, like, for fun?" I asked. Polite-out-da-window hmm.

"Woman should pride themselves in their strength just as much as men." was her reply before gulping down some water. I noticed she also had a pink flower in her long dark brown hair. So she could also have a girl side… maybe.

"Ah! Eva, meet the new one!" Kat said, so I turned to see a petite short haired blonde in a long maroon dress with a purple ribbon in her hair. I looked back at Kat, who had a white ribbon in hers, then over at Natty who also had a white ribbon in her hair as well. What's with these hair accessories?

"Hello." she said smiling shyly and holding her hand out, I shook it, and returned the smile.

Then Kat pulled me over to a girl sewing a giant dolphin stuff animal by hand, "Angelique! Meet the new student." A tanned skin girl with long dark hair tied in two red ribbons looked up at me from her bean bag chair smiling. Yay! More Smiling people!

"Hello, just call me Angel. So you're a new student? Welcome to Hetalia High." She kept smiling. Girls form my old school didn't smile this much, maybe rich kids smiled more, what should I know?

"I'm Carolyn. Why are there so few girls here?" I asked, really hoping they'd take the question seriously

"Well, this school was originally an all boys school, but a few years ago they opened it up to girls, but they still don't always realize it's co-ed now." Elizabeta said walking over to answer my question.

"How many guys are there?" I asked

"Oh, a lot more. 25 I think. But I haven't really counted."

"Wow, this really is a small school." I didn't think 30 people counted as a school, maybe a single math class but not an entire high school.

"Yes it is, but is's nice." Kat said. Right, well, more guys than girl means I have options, that a plus I guess…

"I'll go get my friends now, they probably are hiding in their rooms and reading or something." I waved a quick good bye and scampered up the stairs. I knocked on faiths door first this time.

"Faaaaaaiiiithh" I said opening the door. Oh, so she did meet someone already. In her room was another girl. She had long blonde hair, a bit lighter than my own, and glasses. When she turned I saw that her eyes were purple! Purple! OMG.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Madeline … This is my room…" She said in a quiet voice.

"Well, now its our room." Faith said with a huff

"Oh, I thought we didn't have roommates." I said. Maybe there was a mistake?

"There aren't supposed to be for two people, but they forgot they had assigned this room to me…" Madeline explained

"Well, Faith, you will just have to deal with people from now on." I said, "Now come on, I need to introduce you to the others." Then I left to knock on Jordanne's door.

"Jordanne?" I said, wondering if there was going to be another girl that I didn't know of again. There wasn't. Not a girl anyway.

"Bonjour, ma belle." A very french accent said, directed towards me, from a very french looking guy. He had wavy blonde shoulder length hair, and wore stylish clothes.

"Uh, Hey?" was my eloquent response

He chucked in a weird french "Honhonhon" as he stood up. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Who does that anymone?

"I'm Francis." He pulled me closer to him, "But you can call me-" But before I heard what I was supposed to call him (if I even could over my heart beat), He was hit over the head with a frying pan.

"This is the girls dorm! How did you even get in here?!" an angry Elizabeta said to Francis who held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! I shall not bother these lovely girls again." He reached to kiss Jordanne's hand, but his hand was smacked away by the frying pan. Wait, why did she have a frying pan?

Then with out further ado he fled cradling his manicured hand to his chest.

"I should have known he would interfere, he's such a pervert, I apologize for any molestation you had to endure." Elizabeta said, leaving to make sure Francis actually left properly.

"Well…" Jordanne said, still flustered.

"Yeah." I said, "I like this school!" we nodded and smiled our upmost secretive smile's we commonly share.

"Let's go get Faith, did you know she gets a roommate? So unfair, I kind of wanted one…" I opened the door marked with an 8.

"Hey come on, get your ass in gear. Meet. People. Now." Faith groaned

Us four walked down to see more guys than girls. This was the girls dorm right? Francis was talking it up with Angel and was flanked by an albino guy and a smexy Spaniard. Then an Italian looking guy, who and an absurd piece of hair curling out of his hair, was drawing on the white board wall. A tall worried blonde guy was trying to get him to leave. Then a Japanese guy looked like he was just there because of the blonde and Italian. I saw Elizabeta was distracted by our personal driver, and Kat and dagger girl were talking to a tall guy wearing a long coat and scarf. He was totally dressed for the wrong season. It. Was. August.

We just stood by the chocolate fountain looking out at the crowd (crowd compared to before anyway).

Then the albion and Spaniard noticed us, and walked over to us.

"Hey newbies. The Awesome has arrived to answer any questions, and yes, we are single." The albino said smugly. No wonder he was single.

"What's up ladies, I'm Antonio, that guy's Gilbert." He jerked a thumb at the albino.

"Well, I'm Carolyn, That's Jordanne, and Faith." I said pointing to them when I said there name

"And the other one?" Gilbert asked

"I'm Madeline. I was here last year too." She looked hopefully at him, to see if he remembered her, but he didn't seem to hear the last part.

"Hey, Maddie." He winked at her, then saw Roderich leave, so Elizabeta was heading this way, "Uh, see ya tomorrow…" then he grabbed Antonio's hand and they ran out of the way of a Frying pan that knocked some skittles off the table.

"Should you be throwing that?" Faith asked when she picked up her beloved pan

"Yes, in fact, I should. Those guys don't have the right to be in here!" then she went after the Italian drawing on the white board, but seemed to be nicer to him for some reason.

"Well," Jordanne said, "I think It's time for bed." I looked at my watch, it was almost 8, wow time flies.

"Sure, but I'm grabbing dinner." I took a bag of gummy bears and and a box of RiceKrispie treats. The others took their own snacks and retreated to their rooms. Now there was a uniform I still needed to re-design. I smiled and started to unpack my art supplies devising a plan to make boring awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I get up, and get into my new-and-improved uniform. I cut the navy blue skirt short, and sewed on some white fringe and put on black leggings underneath. Then for the Jacket I took off the buttons, and added a zipper to the front. I cut off the chocking collar from shoulder to shoulder and sewed on three strings on each shoulder to attach the front to the back, holding it up. I cut of the cuffs that annoyed me, and cut 3 inch horizontal lines from wrist to elbow, and looped them together down my arm, leaving the last loop around my thumb. I'm wearing a green tank top underneath that is the same shade part of the logo, which is a large earth on the back of the now all navy blue (no more silly free trim) jacket.

I liked how it looked, and was happy, for once about how I looked. I just hoped I didn't overdo it. But when I walked downstairs, I saw that I didn't. Kat had just cut out the earth and sewn it to the front of her overalls, and nothing else of the uniform was even there. Natty had sewn the jacket into an apron with the earth on the front. Elizabeta had made the long skirt into capri's that ended at the top of her tall boots, and she wore the Jacket as is. Eva looked like she had just embroidered around the Navy blue skirt in white. Mattie had sewn the earth to a shirt, and put a long red button up sweater over it. When Jordanne an Faith came down, Faith didn't wear the skirt, and Jordanne hadn't changed a thing.

A beep sounded through out the dorm and we all walked out to the cafe. I had forgotten about breakfast, and my money was still upstairs. I didn't want to go back, so I just followed along, telling myself I could sneak a few gummy bears between class.

However, in the cafeteria, I found out that I didn't need money. My entry fee covered a buffet meal three times a day! Who would have thought I could have anything I... wanted… wait… I looked at the breakfast buffet. It was all fancy unnamable food from diffract countries. No RiceKrispies in sight. No plain cheese omelet, no oat meal. I could cry. I'm like the most picky person on the planet. Let me explain, I don't eat: sea food, spiced foods, foreign food(not from the US I mean), red food thats not ketchup(no red gummy bears or skittles), green food thats not broccoli, soups that's not ramen, sandwiches with multiple spreads, mixed foods, burnt foods, sour foods or almost but not quite yet expired foods. I have more i don't eat, but I just wanted to have a bowl of cereal or buttered toast and be on my way.

I looked over the foods multiple types finding _nothing_ edible. I went over to the drinks bar and pourer a glass of orange juice. There was pulp. I poured it down the… what is that? I looked closer. There was a compost bucket and a liquid bucket, then one for dishes, silver ware and cups… I dumped the orange juice over the strainer on the liquid bucket. They had a weird way of doing things around here. I went back to the drinks bar and looked for milk. They have to have milk right? I saw a big metal thing marked "The Cow." I step toward it, put my glass under the tap and pulled the lever. Milk! They really were weird. I went over to sit at a table where Jordanne and Faith were already situated.

"Hey. How can you guys eat that?" I asked pointing to what seemed like puke on a plate.

"How can you not? It's awesome!" Faith said, she loved food. Like a lot. A lot.

"Did someone say awesome?" Then that albino kid sat down next to her. She stopped chewing to glower, he just grinned.

"Hey you." I said, remembering that brave me I was supposed to be now.

"Hey yourself." He said, he looked me up and down and stood up. I thought he was leaving, nope. He moved to the other side of the table to sit next to me. That's when I noticed how hot his… every thing was. I tried not to show it though.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just coming to sit net to my fav newbie. That a problem?" he asked grinning at me.

"No(Maybe). Why am I your favorite?" I asked keeping up the braveness, go me!

"Well me and the boys talked, and, well, three of us, three of you." His grin widened, but I noted that he didn't answer my question.

"The boy's?" I asked.

"Bonjour, that's me." Francis sat next to Faith who glowered at his charm.

"And me, Senorita" who sat next to Jordanne who blushed and sipped at her water.

"So are you like best buds?" I asked, totally winning this whole bravery stuff… at least in my mind I say I am…

"Yeah we are. You girls are Amigo's too sì?" Antonio asked.

"Yupz." That was now becoming my favorite alternate way of saying yes, "Yupz we are." I almost said arez. Hmmm. Rethinking that choice now.

"So, how about it? Want to date Gilbert? Are you ready for the Awesomeness?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I tried not to laugh it was pretty corny. BUT HE ASKED ME OUT. Breath girl, breath, you can do this.

"Can the Awesomeness be awesome and get me some RiceKrispies? And stop talking in third person? Then I'll think about it." He frowned at my words, maybe he doesn't know what third person means?

"RiceKrispies? What are those?" He asked, serious face on, and looking confused.

I sighed, "They are a type of cereral I eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for most of the summer."

"She's not kidding" Jordanne said as he looked stunned at the fact someone could eat so much of the same (unknown to him) food.

"It's rice, and it's crispy." Faith said, like her usual obvious self.

"I like what you did to your uniform." Francis butted in probably trying to change the subject. But I want my cereal nooooooooooow -sincerely stomach

"Thanks, but I'm really hungry." Then I saw Madeline at the end of the table. My eyes widened. She. Had. Pancakes.

"Hey Maddie." I said, using nicknames already, "Where did you get those?" I made doe eyes at her.

She seemed confused for a sec then realized I was talking to her, "These? I made them…"

"I'll pay you 20$ for 2 pancakes." Gilbert offered. What was he doing? Oh…

He put 2 pancakes on a plate in front of me. OMG I love him! Wait, don't get ahead of yourself, Carolyn, he hasn't paid her yet. Ok now he has. DIG IN. I ate them plain. I don't like fake maple syrup, even if they had it, anyway.

Gilbert watched me with a smirk. Maddie though, she seemed sad. Did I steal her pancakes? She has like ten more… But that's not it… it's him. Crap! I think I just stole her pancakes, and her crush. Not good for making friends. Should I rethink this brave thing? Naw, just pull through and be MORE brave. Gulp.

"Hey, thanks for the pancakes Maddie." check one, "But Gilbert, everyone here is rich. See how sad she is with just money? She deserves more than just silly money for these wonderful pancakes."

"Oh, well, come over here you!" He grinned and held out his arms for a hug. She blushed, but got up from her seat to go get her hug payment. It was sweet, in it's own way.

Check two! When she went to go back to her seat, Gilbert followed her. He left me alone, which was good and bad. I kinda liked him, but he wouldn't have been a good match for me anyway. I will tell myself that, yes I will.

"Well there goes the three friends with three friends idea…" Francis said smirking at the blushing two at the end of the table.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast we (all 30 or so people) went to the math building. We sat down in some bean bag chairs and on couches that were much like the ones from the girls dorm. Then we waited for a bit. Then in came a man in… a revolutionary war uniform. It looked like it was authentic too.

"Really dad…" I heard someone groan from the crowd. I looked to see who said it. It was basically the teen version of our teacher, in a football jacket instead of a military coat.

"Yes _really _son. The children of today don't understand what they have. I may not have fought in this uniform for that war, but I fight with my duties of a citizen. I educate students for my country and use my power of the vote! But I'm teaching math now! How does this relate? Well, think of the war, if they didn't have math, they couldn't have made this cloth, or shipped this cloth, or have been able to make this pattern, or get a good price when they sell it! Everything can relate to anything if you do the research and think logically. Now most of you have been here a while and know what your study point is. What about you, new girls?" He asked us directly. So what I love, what do I love? Hmmmm…

"I love cats." Faith said, that was a no brainer I guess.

"I love comics!" Jordanne announce a bit to loudly.

"I don't know…" I said when all eyes fell on me, what was I supposed to do lie? Then get stuck researching boring stuff? No.

"Well young lady, you better find out soon. This whole school is based off you learning from you passion!" He said throwing up his arms dramatically. I heard another groan from his son. How embarrassing is this for him?

"Well everyone, you know what to do. Go to work!" then he pulled out a real sword and pointed it at the stairs to the second floor.

All the other students walked up the stairs chatting about what they were passionate about. Even Jordanne and Faith deserted me.

"Um, excuse me teacher dude?" I asked

"It's . Yes?"

"Well, what if I don't have something I'm passionate about?" I asked nervously, what if I fail or something?!

"Well, you will just have to spend you time finding that out, then catch up on the research project later." he began to walk up stairs, but I stopped him.

"What exactly is the research project?"

"Well, you must write a paper about how you learned math through what you love. Then, with the other classes as well, present how you were able to learn about everything to the students and staff. We will grade you on how much you work daily, and just standard things for the paper, and on how well you can present your work."

"Well, we have all year to do this right?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh, and each month has a new topic to specifically learn about, and we do a mini presentation. For example, we are learning about parabola's this month, and that girl chose cats. She could tell us about how cat irises have a parabolic shape to them." Then he left me to go up stairs.

"Okay." I still didn't have something to research yet. Maybe I will just look up parabola's and work backwards. Yeah, that will work. I'm a backwards person in general. I started up the stairs, but was pushed back down them by the teen teacher. So the son of the teacher…

"Hey, um sorry about my dad if he's being stupid or something." He said to me from the second step, leaning over me, "I'm Alfred, the football player." He held out his hand and smiled at me. Right! I was supposed to be smiling! I smiled back and shock his hand

"I'm Carolyn and don't worry, he wasn't being… stupid or something. I just had to ask him a few questions that's all. I was the one being stupid."

"Asking questions isn't stupid, it's smart. I bet your friends don't even know what they're doing." he said, and I knew that they didn't.

"You're smart for knowing that." I said, passing back the smart to him.

"Well your smart for taking my advice." he grinned.

"But it's your advice that's smart." I kept passing it back, this was fun for some reason!

"But-" Then his dad interjected.

"It'd be smart of both of you to come up here and learn something!" he yelled down the stairs. I giggled.

"Lets go." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. A boy was holding my hand! Okay, what are you getting so freaked out? A guy asked you out yesterday! What's up with the guys here? Or is it just me being weird, it probably is.

He let go when we reached the top, and I felt a little sad on the inside. Then, looking around me, I saw a library/computer lab place that was full of stuff. It wasn't very organized but it looked really cool. There were diagrams on the walls and ceiling, models of things, and a white board crammed with formula's. It just looked mathy.

"Do you want to see what I'm doing?" Alfred the football player asked. Why did he introduce himself like that anyway?

"Sure." Then my braveness came out by accident,"Why did you introduce your self as _Alfred the football player_?" I asked.

"Well, my name is Alfred." Now he's acting like Faith the obvious, "And I'm the football player."

"_The_ football player? What about the other ones?"

"I'm the only one." He said it as if it was obvious.

"How can you be a team of one?"

"I'm really really good." his grin (that never left from before) widened.

"Is what you love football then?"

"No, I'm good at it, but just because you've got talent for something, doesn't mean you have to love it. I love McDonalds!" I think he must have listened to to many of their commercials as a child (that tune~I'm lovin' it!).

"So you love fast food, and your good at sports. I guess that's called Irony." I said, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"See, last year, I focused on happiness, and how happy people were after eating McDonalds." He pulled out a chart, "But this year, I'm focusing on energy! How much energy will I get by eating a big mac? Will I win games because of it?"

"Thats cool. So are you going to make a chart about it that is a parabola or what?" I asked

"Well, I'm not sure, but footballs are that shape, so if I just go from one to the other… it'll probably work out somehow." Well he was optimistic. I wish I could say the same about myself though.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, the last thing I want to hear.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really passionate about anything specific."

"Do you want help?" he was so nice!

"Yeah, but how can you help me? It's what I love, so don't I have to figure it for myself?"

"Well, yes, but I can help- I can be you're hero!"

"Hero?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah, my sophomore year my project was on hero's, and my freshman year was on Cowboys, don't laugh." he told me not to laugh, but he himself was laughing, so I risked it and laughed along with him.

"So now it's my last year, I think I know what I love, but it could still change."

"So you're allowed to change you're topic?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you still have the same a amount of information on your final one."

"That's awesome, that means I still have time!" These Jones's are so helpful! But I still think that this pressure is gonna kill me.

"Well, I gotta work or else my dad will ground me. See ya around!" he waved and walked down an isle of books and around the corner, disappearing in the clutter.

I decided to start with the internet. I like the internet. I sat down at an empty computer, and went to google. Typing in random stuff, and clicking on links until my eyes burned; that's what I did for an hour. I just googled my brain out. When the buzzer went off I was never so glad to get _off_ a computer in my life. Then I realized that I had three more classes of this. Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggg.


	4. Chapter 4

Our next class was English with a teacher who insisted we call him Kirk. I liked writing, so that's good. What's something I like that's not good? I like listening in on stuff. I was sitting in on the second floor of the library maze called the English building, when I heard a convocation between Alfred the Football player, and a little british punk guy with the eyebrows. Like his eyebrows needed a hair cut. But they were kind of cute… They were talking along like regular, and Francis was talking to them a bit, but I guess he left, because they started being all secretive and whispering. Then they stopped talking and started kissing from what I could hear. So they were dating or something. The punk and the football player; like the beauty and the beast but not really. I didn't get why they were being all secretive about it though. It didn't seem like any one knew about their relationship. Then the teacher came over to talk to me, distracting me from my people analyzing.

"Do you need any help love?" why did the teacher call me love? Must be british.

"Yeah, I was wondering how long the research paper had to be for this class?" I was sure it'd be longer because it was an English class.

"Well seven paragraphs is standard, but you have the option to write a short story summarizing how you learned the English topics as well."

"I think I'll do a short story." I loved stories, especially short ones.

"Good." he said then turned to see eyebrows coming over to us, "Hey Arthur."

"Hey dad." Oh, so they're related. Does every teacher have a son here?

"I'm going to go back to the Math Building to ask dad something, is that okay?" He asked his dad, if he could go see his dad…. what's going on… oh! Wait… What?

"Excuse me?" I asked the teacher.

"Yes love?" again with the love.

"Well, um, are you married to Mr. Jones?" my bravery is turning to tactlessness, oh dear, what have I done?

"Oh, yes, didn't you know? I'm also Mr. Jones. That's why you have to call me Kirk, or else it's confusing." I think I got it now. But I don't think I do. Nope, still confused a bit. So the teacher is the step dad of Alfred, and real dad of Arthur and Alfred's the best-friend-brother-lover of Arthur. Now I get why they keep their relationship a secret! They are like brothers?

"So Arthur is your son, and Alfred is the other Mr. Jones's son. right? When did you get married?"

"Well we first met~" and he went into an elaborate story how they met at a revolutionary war memorial, then when they got married four years ago, they were looking for a place to live, and they found Hetalia high. They applied and became teachers here, and their sons became best friends through high school here. It was a long story, and It took up the rest of class.

When the bell rang, I found out that it was lunch time. I hope that they would have something edible, or else I might have to sneak out to the chocolate fountain.

They all walked over to the Cafeteria building. I was the last to leave, due to the fact that I got lost in the maze of bookshelves. When I got outside the last few people were going into the building, so I was left to walk across the middle of campus alone.

When I stepped inside the Office, I saw a girl I hadn't met yet.

"Hey, can I have a guys Jacket, I think it would suit me better." the girl was saying with a Scottish accent. I stayed back and observed her for a bit out of curiosity. She had black hair that seemed to shine red when she moved. It was braided down her neck and lower back.

The office lady said, "Well girls have to have the girls jacket…."

"But I really don't think that the girl one will suit me."

"It's the rules hun." she seemed to be trying to be kind about it.

"Well I want a boys jacket, why is it so hard to give me a different one? Really!" now she was getting mad, uh oh.

"But-"

The girls was tall, but athletic, and easily jumped over the short counter to the office. She could have used the door, but maybe she like freaking the office lady out. Then she walked out carrying a bag presumably with a boys uniform inside. She walked toward the door, and that's when she saw me.

"Damn, did you see that?"

"Yeah." I agreed, not knowing if she was saying it because she was still mad at the office lady, or if she was mad because I saw her arguing.

"I'm Killi Darkwater. You are?" she asked

"I'm Carolyn."

"Hey Carolyn. Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah, but it's long and you won't remember it anyways." I replied, because it was true. It's not like there were and other Carolyn's around here.

"Well Carolyn, were is the Dorm?" I decided I wanted chocolate for lunch anyway, so I showed her, even if she could have found it easily by looking at the signs.

"It's this way, I'll show you. The first floor, is, er, complicated." I didn't want her to get lost trying to find her room!

"Alright." the way she said told me that she didn't know what I meant by complicated, but she soon found out.

"Fuck, is this really the dorm?" I noticed she tended to swear, not that I really minded

"So just go up stairs and drop of your stuff, I'll be eating lunch." I smiled and pointed to the chocolate fountain.

"Okay." she said, smiling at the fountain, and hurried up the stairs with her bag.

I grabbed a bag of mini pretzels, and began to dip them in the chocolate while I waited. She came back down stairs sooner than I thought.

"Hey, um, are we supposed to have roommates?" she asked at the third to last step.

"Oh, right, all the rooms are full, whats your room number?" I asked, and followed her up the stairs.

"Room 10." she replied.

"Cool, that's my room." Yes! I get a roommate but I tried not to show how happy I was.

"Well that sucks." What? I thought we were getting along… then I saw her face, she was being sarcastic. Oh. She opened the door, and I saw all her stuff in the middle of the room. Then I realized she wouldn't have anywhere to sleep.

"There's only one bed." she said, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, we'll just go get some couch fusions tonight or something."

"Good. I thought I was going to be sleeping on the floor."

"Well, we could check the storage closet, they might have another bed…" you never knew in a place like this, and it was a perfect excuse for snooping around in there.

"Sure, but why would there be beds in a closet?"

"Why would there be a chocolate fountain in a dorm?"

"You've got a point there."

I walked across the hall and opened door one. Inside was like a more organized version of the first floor. There were boxes of candy, and some tools to fix the tv's and walking machines. There was extra paint cans and white board markers. One box said that it held couch covers and tarps. A broken hammock hung from the wall. Also, I found out were the washing machines were. I totally forgot about that

I tried the next door. Bingo. There were things for the bathroom like hair dryers and extra shampoo. Then I saw some sheets and pillows and comforters (which I needed) but of course I saw what I was looking for; a bed frame and mattress.

"Found one!" I called out the door to Killi, and started to drag the mattress over to our room. I had no idea how heavy mattresses were before! Yet even that couldn't get me down because I have a roommate with a Scottish accent!

* * *

by the way Killi is an oc if you were wondering :)


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to type in Rome's accent... I'm not sure it worked, review and tell me what you think about typing in accents or without them

* * *

After attempting multiple time on getting the mattress in the room, we finally got the bed set up. I also took the time to grab myself a comforter and some sheets which I had needed last night, but better late than never! Lunch was an hour long, as long as a class and five times longer than my usual lunches last year, so I kept checking my watch repeatedly seeing if we were going to be late. But when everything was done, we still had some time left over, were I helped with Killi's uniform re-make. Well, she didn't really need my help, because she didn't change it that much. She just added a bunch of extra things to it. The male version of the uniform jacket was untouched, and worn over a robin-hood-style white blouse which in turn was worn over a black tank top. Then instead of the guys pants, she wore dark green jeans that was the same shade as the green in the earth symbol. Then she wore her knee high lace up black boots. The strangest part though, was the black cowboy hat that she insisted on wearing.

Then it was finally time for our next class, not that I particularly like History, but I did hate sitting around with nothing much to do; I liked to busy myself with something at all times. The usual buzzer rang throughout all the buildings, and we walked over to the History building. It looked much like the English buildings maze of bookshelves, but just add lots of maps on any flat surface, and a few museum-like displays of old things. Yay, old things. Was I picking up Killi's sarcasm after just an hour? Nah, I must just…

Wait. A. Second. This teacher teacher walked in wearing a Gladiator outfit, and I'm sure it was against dress code somehow. I avoided looking at him as he walked toward the group of four newbies (including me of course) but knew he had arrived when I could feel the warmth of his smile radiating around him like a weird aura.

"Hey. I'm-a Rome, and-a I think you-a should get to work-a now." He announced in a very, very Italian sounding accent. There were took many accents in this place!

"Who are-a you?" He asked, but mainly Killi, because he could hear everyone else whispering about were she came from, why she was late and who she was.

"I'm Killi Darkwater. I love Architecture, specifically Castles. But I also like writing." well at least she knew what she was doing. She even loved two things, I'm so behind!

"Good, get to-a work then!" He said, and wondered off into the bookshelf maze. I saw Faith and Jordanne leave (again) without me. Well I can help Killi with the structure of "the project" and some other things.

"Hey, I can't help but notice, that we share the same accent." someone male and Scottish said before revealing himself from the shadows of a book case. He had fiery red hair, and green eyes that looked at Killi, but didn't notice me at all. Well, that seemed like a first for this school!

"Yeah. I'm Scottish. You too huh?" Killi asked

"Yup. So where have you been."

"My plane was late, then I waited at the airport, and no one came for me for a while. Then I fell asleep, and woke up to someone saying my name over the airport intercom. They brought me back here. That's where I've been."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I meant where have you been _all my life_."

She blushed darkly, "Bastard, are you hitting on me?"

"Yeah. How couldn't I?" he grinned

"Well," she looked like she wasn't sure what to say. So she decided to kicked him instead of saying anything, and he fell to the floor as she made an escape into the labyrinth. However, he didn't looked hurt, he just stood back up and began to follow her, only looking back to make sure I wasn't following.

I sighed. Now I was left to actually do some work. I started to look through some of the books on the shelf, and found that seven out of ten books weren't in English, or at least a type of english I could read. I did take honors English last year, but I'm still not very good at reading Shakespearian anything, let alone comprehending it.

Walking through the many shelves of books, taking a peak at the contents of a few on the way, was slightly calming. I didn't have to worry about anyone but myself. I usually had to worry about Faith and her depression, or Jordanne and her fandoms. I might have to start worrying about Killi soon because she will be my roommate. But I could just think about what I wanted to do. We were learning about world war two for this month and I didn't have a clue were to start.

Then I tripped, and hit my head on a bookshelf. Owwwwww. I'm not usually the clumsy type, but something told me I had tripped over someone sitting on the ground or something, not my own feet. I looked up to see I was right. It was the German guy who was trying to convince the Italian to leave back in the dorm. Then I realized I should probably get off him and see if my head is bleeding. I sat up and leaned against a bookshelf, touching my hand to my forehead I could feel a sensitive spot where I probably will show a bruise, but no blood thankfully.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting his book down and inspecting my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just-"

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked. I didn't even know there was a nurse, it must be in the Cafeteria building or something.

"I'm okay, really, don't worry." he visibly relaxed, and leaned back against the other bookcase.

"Alright. I'm Ludwig." he held out his hand

"Hi, I'm Carolyn." I smiled, smiling usually was a good idea around guys I decided, because he smiled back and blushed lightly.

"What do you love?" he asked. I occurred to me that I will be answering this question al lot.

"I don't know yet. I'm just going to learn about WW2 and find what I like the most out of what I've learned to present."

"Oh, well I love mechanics. I like planes as well as a cars, so I will be studying German planes for this class." he said

"Why not American planes?"

"I'm German." I knew that! Why did I even ask? Of course he would study something from his country.

"Right."

"Do you want any help? I have a few books here in English if you would want to read them."

"Yeah, I would, thanks." I smiled again, and for the rest of class we sat quietly reading books across from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next class was science. I've always like science, because the teachers all kept my projects, but this years they won't really be keeping anything, will they? Oh well, maybe I'll be able to blow up stuff whenever I want! But when I got to class I realized I wouldn't be able to do that. The teacher, who looked strangely like Legolas, _passed out papers_. None of the other teachers did this, but he did. They were safety protocols, and it consisted of a two lists. A list of things to do, and ones not to do. Some of the the things to do were, always wear long hair up, and don't wear flowy clothing. The teacher didn't seem to follow his own rules. On the things not to do list, it said no rough housing or bringing food in the lab. Hmmm, I have gummy bears in my pockets, so thats no good, and I'm sure Faith and Jordanne will try to pull a prank on the other students somehow. How am I going to survive this class? Oh wait, he's passing out _another paper_. I should have brought my binder after all…

This paper described the research project that we will be doing, or all of them anyway. This class was different than the other classes, it wasn't a free formed. The paper said I had to get paired up with someone for the entire year that I could work with because of similar interests. Then we would pick from the list what we wanted to do each month based on those interests interests. I had no interests yet, so how could I have similar ones than anyone? I racked my brain, going through all the people who I've talked with about what they love, to see if they were a possibility. None of them were. I could have worked with Killi, because I sorta liked writing, but she seemed… absent. She had only gone to one class? Where could she have gone? Oh no, the red head wasn't here either. Oh never mind. I'll just do what I usually do. I'll wait around until all but one other person has paired up, so I can go with them.

Then I saw people crowded around the wall. What were they doing? It looked like some kind of list. Were we already paired up by the teacher? Yes! I'm one of those weird one who'd rather have the teacher pick partners because I usually don't have fiends with me, or they pair up with each other. Didn't Jordanne and faith come here so they could spend time with me? Really… those guys. I shook my head and walked towards the mob of people, standing at a safe distance until they cleared. I looked at the paper and indeed it assigned us partners. It went by common interests. I saw a bunch of people who shared last names though, and I realized how many people were related to each other here.

I finally found my name near the bottom next to "Matthew Williams" at first I thought it said Madeline but it didn't. It was defiantly Matthew. So she had a brother? If so, where was he? Then I saw a guy out of the corner of my eye that looked like Madeline. I walked toward him.

"Are you Matthew?" I asked

"You know my name?" he stammered out, he reminded me of myself before I decided I was going to have friends two years ago, and a little like myself even now. He had blonde hair like mine, but his was lighter, and his eyes were blue, but had a purplish look to them, where as mine were green tinted. Then I realized I was staring, shoo, now he's going to think I'm crazy or something!

"Oh, yeah, my friends sharing a room with your sister," I paused, "I think."

"Eh? What's your name?"

"I'm Carolyn." I said, yet agin not bothering with my last name.

"Well I'm Matthew Williams."

"Mhmm. Well, we're lab partners I guess."

"What do you love?" he asked, great, this question again. I sighed.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He perked up, "Really? Neither do I!"

"What? That's awesome!" I thought I was the only one who had no clue what they were doing, but I'm not! I could hug him, but that would be weird, right? So I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him.

"But how are we going to pick a project to do if we don't know what we love?" he asked getting worried.

"Well, we will just do what ever one we like, and it might lead us to what we love." I said, and he nodded. We sat down at a lab station, number 1, because even here people liked to sit in the back far from the teacher. I saw that Jordanne was paired up with Alfred and Faith was paired with the Japanese guy who had followed Ludwig and the Italian in the dorm yesterday. I looked back to Matthew who had circled a few. I looked at the list and immediately saw the one, of the ones he had circled, that I wanted to do.

"I think we should do that one."

"The 'Now you see it now you don't test of peripheral vision'?" he asked.

"Yeah that one."

"Why?"

"Well, because at my old school, no one ever really saw me, even a teacher marked me absent for a week thinking I wasn't there. My mom got so mad at me thinking I was skipping school. I want to know if they needed glasses, or if it was just me." It was true too, my mom was really mad until we got it cleared up with the school.

"I know what that's like. No one here realizes that I exist. Even my twin sister gets more attention than me, she has a boy friend now did you know?" he said looking back at table seven were Madeline and Gilbert were sitting looking ridiculously lovey-dovey. Well that escalated quick, but good for them.

"Well you will probably get a girlfriend or boyfriend when you leave this place and go out into the real world." I said in attempt to console him, and I added boyfriend in just in case he was gay, you can never tell.

"What if when I get out into the real world, I still don't know what I love, and I have nothing to do, and no one to take me in because my parents already told me I had to make my own path in life… and I will just be stuck alone and pancake-less." The way he said it made me sure he had thought of this many times before, even the part about pancakes. If he made pancakes like his sister, then i'm sure I couldn't live with out them either.

"Well, you know what? I will have inherited my fortune by then, and I will take you in. Because we are friends now right?" I said, "You could make me pancakes for rent." That would just be awesome!

He looked like he was going to cry, should I not have added the part about rent? Then he hugged me, I was suppressed by how tall he actually was, and he wasn't as skinny as he looked in his big red sweat shirt. I hugged him back tightly, not sure why he was hugging me in the first place, but not really caring. No one was paying any attention to us anyway, and I liked hugs.

When he finally released me he said, "Thanks so much, I-I've never really had a friend before, but I think your a really good friend." and he looked like he truly meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I had so much Math homework :'(

* * *

When Matthew said that I was a good friend, I could have cried right there in then in the class room. I felt so emotional all of a sudden, and it wasn't even my time of the month! I couldn't believe I was making so many friends at this school already! I silently thanked my mom with all of my heart. If this was my old school, I would basically have the same friends, Faith and Jordanne, and I would maybe have one class with them. I would have classes that were full of people who wouldn't dare talk to me, and I would make no new friends until maybe a few months in to the class because of prolonged exposure. I would also have gym class, which this school doesn't seem to have, and it would have been a disaster. I hate-hate-hate gym class. This place, however, I love-love-love. Hetalia High is the best!

Matthew and I looked over the paper some more and we discussed in some more detail about what we were doing for this months science project. The project called _now you see it, now you don't' _had this as the introduction that made us like it.

Intro:

**Peripheral vision,** or side vision, is the part of your vision that detects objects outside the direct line of vision. When you look at something, you use **central vision** to focus on the details, and peripheral vision to gather information about the surroundings. For example, your peripheral vision tells you where to look if someone enters the room, or if a car is approaching from the side. And as you read these words, you are using central vision to focus on a word or a few words, and peripheral vision to see where the words are within the sentence, the paragraph, and the page.

The light-sensitive lining at the back of your eye, called your **retina,** has light-receiving cells, called **cones** and **rods.** Only the cones are sensitive to color. Cone cells are most abundant in the central region of the retina, called the **fovea.** This region gives you the sharpest view of an object.

Rod cells are better at sensing objects in dim light than cone cells are, but they are not sensitive to color. Rod cells are also very sensitive to motion, and are responsible for your ability to detect things moving toward you before you can focus on them. This characteristic probably had strong adaptive value during the early stages of human evolution.

In this human biology science fair project, you will investigate the range of your peripheral vision, and determine how this range is affected by color, shape, ambient (meaning _surrounding_) light, and motion.

Both of us agreed that we must either have some sort of pheromone that made peoples cones and rods not work around us, or that we have an electrical charge that made peoples peripheral vision shut down. Then we kept on making up a bunch of reason for us to be invisible that sounded scientific. When we couldn't think of anything scientific as san excuse, we thought that maybe Harry Potter washed his invisibility cloak in our washers, so the invisible dye bleed into our everyday clothes, making us invisible to most people. We had way to much fun for the moment so we told the teacher which project we were doing this month. He asked what we were doing for the over all science project. We told him we had no idea, well I told him and Matthew just nodded along with what ever I said. He gave us another paper with ideas for the year long project.

When we sat back down, I noticed that Killi was back with the Scottish dude. It looked like Killi was pared with some guy who was sleeping. Then the Scottish dude was paired with Arthur who was busy talking to Alfred who was Jordanne partner, and she was doodling in her notebook. That meant that Killi and the Scottish guy weren't noticed when they came in late. Faith and the Japanese guy seemed to the only one working, but when I heard the subject matter I figured out that they were just having a serious talk about some anime. I seemed to be the only one of my friends to be getting anything done.

"So, what kind of animals do you like?" Matthew asked

"I like all kinds but ones that are poisonous." I said, which was true, basically. I didn't like giant rabid Rottweiler's either but who did?

"Well here it says for our year long project we can "adopt" and animal, and raise it through out this year as our project."

"Really? That would be cool. What animal are you thinking of?" I asked because he looked like he had an animal in mind.

"Well, my favorite animal is the polar bear, and my parents own a zoo-"

"Wait, your parents _own_ _a zoo_?" I knew these people were rich but… a zoo…

"Yeah," he said it as if it was like it was nothing to him, and he wondered why I had even asked, "And I know that there is a polar bear that was just born last April and was brought here when it's mother died." he looked sad at that last statement but continued, "So what do you think?"

"I think that's an awesome idea!" a baby polar bear? How much cuter could you get?!


	8. Chapter 8

So I had my math, english, history and science. That's all right? Nope. I guess even a place were you're supposed to learn from learning what you love, there is a class for solely what you're interested in. There was another building that encompasses all the arts. There were two floors of the same size agin, but they were cut up into different sections. One was for 2D art like drawing and one for 3D art like pottery. Across from that was the "art of cooking" room. Next to the kitchen was the computer lab that also had drawing pads, scanners and some more electronic-looking things. Upstairs there was a dark from for old fashioned photos. Also I found a room that was just like a living room, with couches all around the room and a tv on the wall. Then there was the music room, which took up half the second floor. This is where I found our personal driver playing the piano, wait, not just playing. It was more like- he was creating pure wavelengths of emotion- that was more accurate. Yup, he was going to make me cry. What's up with me feeling the need to cry today? I usually only cry myself to sleep… that's off topic. what was I thinking about? Oh, yes. That music. I couldn't stand to leave it and go explore more, I just stood in the door way until he was done with that piece.

I hurried back down the stairs and when to the 3D art room. I din't know exactly what I loved in the sense of all the school projects, but I did like making things. I like making anything I can think up, and don't like having to wait, so I just use what ever's near by. I decided to make polar bear. We would be studying them in science, so why not? It's like I'm studying. Like. Speaking of which, where did Matthew go? He was just here… Oh yeah. Then I went up stairs and got caught by the music. I wonder where he has run off to? Or maybe he's still next to me… I checked, he wasn't. I'm pretty sure….

Then I got started looking for things that reminded me of a polar bear. the first thing I came across was the softest, fluffiest white cloth I've ever had the pleasure of finding. I pick it up and realize it was wrapped around a piece of cardboard and there was defiantly enough to make a stuffed animal. I set it back down and went to the computer lab. I searched up polar bears for a while find out some interesting things before my actual goal. I had no idea that they didn't hibernate. They.. torpor. Also they have black skin. I think I knew that at one point, but then I forgot it sometime ago. When I finally found a polar bear stuffed animal pattern, I printed it out. It was much harder to add a printer to the computer than I thought. I went back to the 3D art room and found a pair of scissors to cut out the pattern. Pinning on the pattern to the cloth, I found to be difficult due to the fluffiness getting in the way. I ended up just tracing it on the less-fuluffified-side. There was a sewing machine in the room, but I didn't like to use them unless they were pre-threaded. The internal parts of the sewing machines confused me to no end.

Soon I found a needle and thread and began to sew. It was quiet in the room, except for a few boys who would come in to get things from time to time. There was one guy I saw who seemed more like a girl, but I hadn't seen them in the girls dorm. Hopefully there wouldn't be anymore surprise girls, I kind of like the fact that there were more guys around. They had (mainly) been nicer to me than anyone at my school would have been. I kept sewing away while my thoughts rambled around and I luckily didn't stab my finger. I would hate to get blood on this bear. It was turning out to be bigger than I had intended, but that was because the printer I had printed to was enormous, and had a roll of paper inside instead of sheets.

When I had successfully sewn it together and added black spots to the paws I was done with sewing. Well, except the opening in the chest where I would stuff the fluff. After searching the drawers and cabinets for stuffing, I finally saw some in a box on top of a cupboard. I was not the tallest girl in the world, so when I tried to reach it, I couldn't. I was so close though! Then I big pale hand easily reached up and brought the box down. I looked to see who it was. He was tall, and had light grey-blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind rectangular wire rimed glasses. He seemed expressionless, and it was a bit scary, but he had been nice to me! He couldn't be all that scary.

"Hello. I'm Carolyn, and you are?"

He didn't say something back right away, he put the box down on a near by table, pushed his glasses up and then said in a quiet, deep voice, "Berwald."

Then he walked out the door without another word. He was probably shy. Nope, he was mad at me. No, mind be quiet! I can't have someone here dislike me, that would ruin my good streak! I went over to the box overflowing with stuffing, and began to quickly stuff the bear until it looked like it was full enough. Now how am I going to sew this hole up? It would look weird with a seem on the outside. I looked around to get some ideas. I saw a small drawer labeled "Ribbons, Zippers and Buttons" I opened it and pulled out a a zipper. I could sew this on, then zip it up! It would work perfectly. I began my work again, forgetting my troubles of a moment before.

When the I zipped up the zipper, I remembered something, and quickly went off to find some red paper. I cut out a heart shape, unzipped the chest, and place it on the left side. Now it was made with love! What else do I need? I looked it up and down. Hmmm…. A face! Duh! I went back to the drawer where I had found the zipper and pulled out three buttons, two for the eyes and one for the nose. Sewing on buttons was one of the things I'd rather not do, because I had to reach through the chest and stuffing to start the thread without the knot being seen. But I did it eventually, and it was the cutest thing I think I have ever made.

Now what to do with it. I still had some class time left, but not enough to make another one. I had originally planed to make it for myself, but as I went along, I found my self wanting to give it way. Not because I didn't like how it was coming out, but because I liked it. I was probably one of the rare people who the more I like something, the more I want to share it. If I made food, I always made enough for everyone . If I made a mug out of clay, I would glaze it in a way that a family member would like, rather than myself. Even now, I like cats more as an animal than a polar bear. I don't even like stuffed animals really. My mind was already set before I knew it to make this for Matthew. I just had to find him, and give it to him in hopes that he won't think it's silly or childish or something and refuse it. People who refuse my gifts always make me depressed because it means I don't know enough about them to know what they would want. It's like saying I don't know the real them, and I feel gypped out of our friendship.

Carolyn! Back to happy thoughts! Go find Matthew now. I got up, and before finding Matthew like my logical mind was telling me, I dumped the remains of the fluff stuffing into a bag, and put the bear in the box. I even put a red ribbon bow on the top to make it look more like a present. Take that logical mind! I carried it out into the hall and peeked in the computer lab. Nope. The 2D art room? Nope. Kitchen? Yup! I walked in, and set the box on the table before tapping Matthews shoulder. He was wearing an apron, and his hair was back in a small pony tail. Somehow he reminded me of someone else. He seemed more confidant in just the way he stood with a batter covered spoon in his hand. Who was it that he looked like? …. Francis! Thats who he looks like, but there's some one else too, I know there is.

"Hey, Carolyn. What's up?" he asked, even his voice was a bit louder, or was it my imagination?

"Well, um, I made you something." I said then went to pick up the large box on the table.

"Really!? For me?!" He exclaimed, pointing to himself with the spoon, getting batter on his apron.

"Yeah, for you!" I handed him the box and he put the spoon back in the bowl before taking it with both hands and string it on the floor. He pulled on end of the ribbon so the bow undid itself. He paused before opening the flaps and gasped at what he saw. He pulled out he polar bear and hugged it to his chest tightly with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't have been happier at his reaction.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this ch. is extra long to make up for it... I hope you keep reading, cuz I finally figured out were the plots going on... ch 9... anyway, here you go :3

* * *

Throughout the rest of that class I talked to Matthew. We actually had a lot in common. We mainly chatted about our thoughts and feelings. I felt emotionally drained but it was a needed talk for both of us. We bonded over some silly things like both of us having the nick name of "polar bear" when we were younger and how our parents liked our other sibling more (in our opinion). Then we bonded over more important things like neither of us knowing our passion. So we ended up talking about things like no one noticing us or remembering our names. After our talk we felt much better about ourselves. It was odd how 45 minutes can change someone's perspective on life. Well, for a bit any way. Because next I went back to the dorm, and I went back to more or less normal.

I walked up to my room, fully intending on lying down on my bed and thinking/spacing out until it was dinner time. However, I had no such option. When I opened the door, I saw that Killi had already arrived. She was sitting on the end of her bed, furiously scribbling in a note book. She didn't look up when I opened the door, closed the door, sat down or even asked her what she was writing. She was in her own little Killi-note-book-scribbling-bubble. I laid down on my new comforter and began to inspect it, as I couldn't concentrate on a thought with he sound of pencil on paper. It was queen size blanket, but on my double size bed. I didn't like how it had so much overhang onto the floor. It was going to get dirty. I didn't particularly like dirt and dust, but who did?What I did like, however, was the colors on it. It was some sort of blue, purple and pink plaid, on top of a yellow green and orange background. It was complicated, and didn't match anything I owned, but I liked it because it kept my mind busy, also had no red in it.

I have this… not hatred exactly, a more of aversion to that color. Red just saddens me for some odd reason. Matthew mentioned that it was his favorite color, but I had to put that out of my head. Red was the color of blood and death and fire. None of which I like. It's also the color of passion and love. I have neither at the moment, and that makes me quite sad. So that's my reasoning…

Is she still writing? I can hear the scratchy sound still. Yup, still writing. What could be so important that she has to write so much of it down? I peeked over my shoulder at her. She had moved to sit in the opposite corner from me, in the upper right hand corner of her bed. She seemed to be writing slower, but with still as much concentration.

"Hey, Killi." I tried again. No response. I pouted, why isn't having a roommate as fun as I thought? We are supposed to be insta-friends! Hmmm. Maybe I'm boring… or not her type. Maybe she's mad at me for not going after her when that guy did. I still wanted to know whats up with him. He tried flirting with her because they had the same accent. Well, maybe it was more than the accent. I don't know.

She's still writing. Still. Writing. S.T.I.L.L. I check my watch, it says that it's almost 4. Two more hours until dinner. Hmmm. I roll over. I roll over again. I wish I had my old bed, it was much more comfortable. Well, maybe this one is just too comfortable. It's like all fluffy, like that stuffing for the polar bear. The tall guy's face flashed across my mind. Who was he exactly? Well besides "Berwald." I had seen him with a four or so other guys working together on something in history. They were all crowded around some old map on the floor, but I glanced over for a bit. He was tall. And I liked his eyes… I could go out with him. Carolyn! Mind-concentration. Keep it. Right. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, she's still writing. I look over my shoulder again. Wait, no, she stopped writing.

"Hey, Killi?" I asked in my normally quiet voice.

"Hmmm? Uh, Yeah, Hey Carolyn." she said, she seemed to be off in her own world still. I'll just leave her alone for now then.

"Carolyn?" Killi said, making me jump from my thoughts to the present. Okay never mind. She had heard me.

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy-"

"The other Scottish one?"

"Yeah, Scott."

"Wait, his name's Scott, and he's from Scotland?"

"Yeah, Scott's a common name…" she said, but not with much confidence.

"Oh." I said, but I still think It's weird. Yet cool. I can't make up mind mind between the two feelings.

"Well anyway, he chased after me when I ran away that time."

"Mhmm. I saw that."

"And-and, well," I noticed she was blushing, "He kinda cornered me. That place is like a maze! I don't know how people are supposed to find anything."

"He cornered you?" that was suspicious… what if he's a serial killer? He had a look in his eyes… maybe. Okay, doubtfully. What was she saying now?

"Well, not cornered, no, not exactly…" she mumbled along, "more like I just hit a wall, and he was behind me, and I couldn't get past him and I was-"

"Cornered?" I'm fairly sure that's what she was describing, but she shook her head.

"Whatever. We started to talk, a bit, and well," her tone became serious, "He asked me out." I stared at her for a second

"And what did you say?"

"I said no." she said sarcastically, "No! Of course I said yes!" she said, and she almost seemed annoyed at me because I made her say it aloud. Her mood does seem to be all over the place, but-

"Isn't it great!" she said enthusiastically. Never mind, there is no "but" Her mood defiantly is wibbly-wobbly.

"Yeah, so what happened after you said yes?" She blushed and got quiet and mumbled something into the pillow she was clutching to her chest.

"What?"

"Well, we mnhmadmmmnnt" I count understand a word she said. Was this what it was like for other people when I don't speak loud enough? Probably. I should work on that.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"We made out!" she quickly yelled, then hid her face again when she realized how loud her voice was. Though, I doubt anyone heard that through these super thick walls… okay they were regular walls, but still.

"So…was he your first kiss?" I asked.

"What? No? How old do you think I am?"

"Fifteen?" I asked, unsure. I had no idea how anyone here was because all the grades were clumped together doing the same work.

"Ha! I'm seventeen, going to be eighteen in june." she said it as if I should have known when her birthday was. I restrained my self from rolling my eyes.

"Oh, well I'm fifteen." I stated

"So you haven't?" she inquired with a sly smile.

I looked at her with questioning eyes. I hated when people assume I know what they're talking about. Mainly because I usually loose track of the real topic due to my thoughts rambling off on their own.

"Haven't kissed anyone." she specified.

"Oh, no." If only… I sighed.

"Well don't worry! There are a lot of fish in the sea!" She said, then went back to her note book. That whole "fish in the sea" thing was ridiculous. I rolled over to face the wall, and crossed my arms. There are way too many people on this planet, but they run in their own little circles. It's like how our neighbor from my old house has a brother in Russia. That brother is next door neighbors with the cousin of the guy across the street from my house. It's all connected, and "the one" might not be in one of my loops… I could be alone forever.

BAM.

"Hey!" Jordanne's voice called into the room. Well there goes my thought process…

"Hello." I replied to the energetic girl in the door way. I didn't turn to face her though.

"What? Are you getting all sad again? I told your about that study-"

"Yes, the study about how people who are focused on a task are happier than people lost in thought or not concentrated on something. I remember." She has told me about that study many times. I still can't stop myself from zoning out and thinking, even when I know how sad it makes me. Maybe I need to be sad sometimes?

"Well, come on! Get up!" I paused then rolled over. I didn't want her trying to drag me out of bed… that has ended badly more than once. I saw Faith in the doorway, and Jordanne beside my bed with her hands on her hips giving me a motherly glare. Faith was plain old glaring at me, and Madeline was hovering around behind Faith avoiding eye contact. She really didi have a lot in common with Mattie. Did I just call him Mattie? Matthew. His name is Matthew. Why did their parents give them such similar names? I groaned.

"Hey it's not that hard to stand up is it?" I shook my head, and stood up. She smiled way to brightly at me and I felt that sunglasses were required. Too bad I didn't have any...

"There's an announcement thing-a-migigy going on in the center of the buildings place."

"I love how specify you are about these things." I muttered, remembering my capability at sarcasm.

She just raised an eyebrow, and grabbed my wrist to pull me down the stairs. I wasn't feeling the whole "running" thing today. That train of though about me never having a boyfriend and being alone forever just wrecked my next hour or so of life. I'll be fine in an hour. My mom says I'm resilient. I think I'm just good at acting. Either way I felt better when I was outside in the crowd and saw Matthew. He just brightens my spirt just by being next to me. Then the teacher in Roman armor walked up onto a small podium and cleared his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood next to Matthew during the long, boring speech. Okay, well, it wasn't too boring. It was about Labor Day weekend and how we had a day off on Monday. We weren't allowed to leave campus, however, so the board of directors decided we are having a (really elaborate) party. There would be a fancy every thing, but we had to plan all of it. It was supposed to make us learn how to work together and coordinate. It occurred to me that I was told about this place on wednesday, and then got here thursday, and so today was Friday. We had one day of school, then a long weekend. Odd, but nice. I wasn't sure what I would do to help though. The Roman warrior (history teacher) on stage was taking about some sort of sign up sheet. So we all had to do one thing, but as he rattled off the jobs, I noticed there weren't as many jobs as there were people. Maybe I just won't have to do anything? I hoped so, but then Faith and Jordanne pulled me away from my nice spot in the back of the crowd, to the front where I saw a table with the sign up sheet. I signed up for the one that looked the least boring. Shopping for decorations.

I wasn't really that type of girl, the type that loves to shop, but at least it wouldn't be dangerous like setting yup the fireworks, or boring like making sure everyone stayed at the party. Or cooking! Oh god, I would throw up if they gave me a job that was cooking some thing gross like salad or sandwiches. Yes, my tastes are weird (but they are just gross in all aspects of my mind). I saw that someone wrote their name next to someone else's and created an entire second column to the sign up sheet. Ah, so that's how everyone will get signed up. I wonder if I will work with anyone. If I do, I hope they are nice and not snobby.

Jordanne and Faith sign up together to put up streamers and decorations. That will be fun. That was sarcasm… I think. I can't quite tell at the moment. I must be in some sort of middle stage between not using sarcasm and using sarcasm so I do both at the same time. It would be actually fun to put up decorations in my opinion. But the fact that they know i'm the one to buy them means that they will make me buy what they want to put up, and I won't have any choice in the matter. Then the fact that Faith and Jordanne have such different tastes in decor may be just as problematic.

I think I'll just leave before they can start ordering me about on what to buy. I started weaving through the crowd toward the girls dorm. I had to awkwardly push through some people and go around bushes, but I found my way eventually. When I pushed open the door the first floor looked almost spooky. It was still light out, so it shouldn't be this odd, but it was. Maybe it was just the absence of people, and the abundance of stuff, but it was eerie. I grabbed a box of swedish fish and sat down on a bean bag chair. I sat for a moment before I realized I wasn't all that hungry. Then I just fiddled with the box in my hand and looked at the back of the package.

I noticed some interesting things. Well, thins that were interesting due to the fact that I was bored. The serving size was 7 and that was one of my favorite numbers. Then one serving was 42 grams; the answer to life. Then the total carbohydrates plus the sugars equal sixty nine... I also noticed that they were made in Canada. Not the USA or China or Mexico. Canada. I thought that was cool somehow. Then I got bored again.

I looked around the room, and wandered over to some odd things that I saw. After a while of that, I just got tired. I knew we were probably supposed to go to dinner, but I didn't want to go. I walked up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed. I was still in my uniform, so I changed in to my pajama's. I put on my thin care bear PJ bottoms and and a really old shirt. I was six or seven when I tie-dyed it purple as a dress. Now it was just a bit big and all traces of it once being ti-dyed were washed out long ago. I hopped into bed, and went to sleep early.

I have an odd sleeping schedule. Going to bed at six isn't that bad for a friday. The next day I woke up it was noon and the bell for lunch was ringing. I calculated how long I slept in my head. Six hours on friday plus twelve today. It was 18 hours just like a cat. That was probably enough sleep to last me the next week. Maybe if I get 12 or so tonight, I'll be good. I assumed that since it was a weekend we could wear normal clothes instead of our uniforms. I hoped I assumed correctly and walked down the stairs heading towards the cafeteria for some breakfast. Or was it lunch? It was my wake-up-time meal. WUT. That'll be my new acronym. I just hope I can get some food I can eat. I walk into the Cafeteria and I'm attacked by Jordanne and Faith.

"Where were you? You've missed two meals!" Jordanne scolds.

"I was sleeping." I explained

"Sleeping? For an entire day? Oh right, I forgot you did that for a sec there." Faith said.

"And it wasn't for an entire day, just 18 hours." they just stared at me as if to tell me it was basically the same thing. Which I suppose it was pretty close…


	11. Chapter 11

So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been a bit busy, and I just wanted to apologize here for that :)

* * *

I sat down with Jordanne and Faith and talked to them for a while. I had already decided to just eat candy later, instead of eating the gross-ness they were serving. A few minutes later, Matthew sat down next to me with two plates stacked up with pancakes. Then he set down a jug of real maple syrup. My jaw dropped.

"Are these for me?" I asked, and he just nodded.I couldn't believe how nice he was! I gave him a big hug because he deserved something in return for this awesomeness!

"Thanks!" I said still hugging him, I didn't want to let go. I don't know what I would do with out the William's pancakes.

"Your welcome…" he said, then we began to eat. I introduced him to Jordanne and Faith, and they said hello, but not much else. I thought they would really get along with him, like I do, but it seems I was wrong. For the rest of lunch, I awkwardly had to hold two separate conversations while.

When I left I saw that people were around that sign up table again table again. I walked over, and Jordanne and Faith followed me for lack of a better thing to do as well as curiosity. I looked at the crowd and listened from a safe distance away. It seems like they were looking at who they were paired with. They were saying things like "Shit! My job was canceled! But at least now I'm paired with—". I wondered who I was paired with, because now everyone had to be paired up. I tried to get through the small crowd to get to the table. When I got to the sheet, I found my name it was next to the name Feliks in neat hand writing with a heart next to the name.

It looked like a girl wrote it, but of course, I already met all the girls, so it must be a guy. What kind of guy puts a heart next to their name? Maybe one of the girls wore it for him or something. But now I had to go find him, and make a plan to go buy the stuff. We would need a car to get there, and know where we're going to even get any decorations. What colors even go with Labor day? If it's a guy, he probably didn't want to do this job, but got stuck with it. That means I'll be doing most of the work, great. Oh! There's that sarcasm again. What did I ever do with out it? Oh well, I should get back to the dorm and start planing some stuff, also, maybe I should figure out what love or else I'm going to have nothing to do this entire year.

I shied and walked away. Jordanne and Faith were talking without me again forgetting that I exist or something. I'm still not sure why they're here if they hardly talk to me. Okay, they did just have a big long conversation about stuff a minute ago… And it is usually my fault like leaving them alone in the first place so I shouldn't complain. But I will anyway, just in my head of course, because I can.

In the dorm I reached to grab some candy, but I realized I was still stuffed with pancakes, so I didn't need any. I had somehow already gotten in the habit of taking candy when ever I pass that table. Well I will just have to deal with being fat and malnourished then, because I grabbed some girl scout cookies then scampered up the stairs with a guilty smile on my pink face.

Lying on my un made bed, I took out my sketch book, and started to think of the shape of the Cafeteria. That's were it will mainly be held, well the food part anyway, and so I'll need to know where to put the decorations. I drew up a little sketch, then wrote a list of decorations. I bit the end of my mechanical pencil as I thought about what to put where. I put little symbols next to each decoration, then proceeded to put the X's and O's and / in places on my sketch. Time passed quickly as I drew and picked out colors.

I was thinking faintly about all the people at this school. I thought about that Gilbert guy who asked me out and the tall guy who helped my with the box. I thought of Alfred the football player and his patriotic gay dad. I thought about Elizabeta and the girl with the scary sister. They were all interesting, and they were all (more or less) nice to me. Yet my mind kept coming back to the one everyone else forgot. Matthew. He was nice to me once, then he kept it up. He came back and smiled at me more than once, made me pancakes and I was able to talk to him about some serious topics.

I have been friends with Faith and Jordanne for much longer, but they are still reluctant to talk to me about anything to deep. They will tell me their secret crushes and get to know some of my habits but they don't know some of the things I told Matthew yesterday.

I noticed I hadn't written anything down for a while, I had got lost in thought. I started writing down some estimated costs, and totaling them up. I do't really know how much streamers and things cost, but it's supposed to just be an estimate anyway. The total was probably way too high, but even if it was lower than the real cost, I would be able to afford it now. Even now, when I remember that I have so much money, I get giddy with happiness.

In that silly-happy state was were I was found by the girly-guy I had seen before. He burst open my door, and right as he opened his mouth to talk I realized who he was.

"I'm, like, Feliks. So I think we're, like partners." he said in one of those popular-girl voices. Everything makes sense now!

* * *

also I (hopefully) will be able to get up a chapter tomorrow and the day after :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, I'm Carolyn." I said to Feliks who stood in my doorway.

"'k. So, like when do we go shopping?" he asked

"I don't know, whenever is fine with you works for me."

He looked at his pink sparkly cased iPhone. "We should have, like gone today, but it's time for dinner, so like, tomorrow 'k?" he said, waved and left. I thought he'd stay longer, but I guess Elizabeta wouldn't want a guy in here too long anyway. Though, he basically counted as a girl anyway. I put away my note book, and got up to go to dinner.

I didn't feel like walking through the middle of the campus because I was in slippers and the pavement wouldn't get them as dirty. I love these slippers so I wear them a lot, even outside, so I have to be careful. On the way to the cafeteria I passed the boys dorm and heard some voices from the first floor. I have always been too curious for my own good, so I went over to peak in, and see why they weren't going to dinner like everyone else was.

When I peeked in the first thing I noticed, was how small the first floor looked compared to the girls dorm. I realized it was because there were extra rooms on the first floor that took up mrs than half of the hang out space. they had a two tv's and some bean bag chairs. But the guys were sitting on a L shaped couch around a coffee table. I could only see the backs of some blonde and paler blond hair. I could also see some steam and what looked suspiciously like a stack of Pizza boxes.

I took a step away from the window and remembered how I was supposed to be a brave knew me at this school. I wanted to go in, but that would be weird right? I could jus knock and see if they were going to go to dinner, or I could run away now. But what if they had food I liked in there? Could pass up a chance for some plain food? I didn't want to have to rely on Matthew's pancakes forever. Well, maybe, when were out of school and he's renting a room, I could. But I could give him a break from cooking fro me today. I also had to practice my bravery, and learn how to face the possible consequences of interrupting them. I don't know what consequences they would be, but I'm sure there would be some right? They wouldn't just invite me in and let me eat there food just like that. But I could try!

I knocked on the door before I could tell my arm muscles other wise. I waited, and the voices quieted. I heard some foot steps and then the doors swung open so I could see… the tall quiet guy! Berwald, his expressionless face staring down at me, stood in the door way.

"Hey Berwald. Aren't you guys going to dinner now?" I asked, surprising myself with my lack of stuttering.

"We eat here." he said.

"Oh." is all I said back.

Then a shorter guy said, popping out from behind the stoic one, "Hello! Do you want to eat with us?" he asked. Did I hear him correctly? He wants me to eat with them? Since when did people become so nice!

"Sure!" I said, then remembered to ask, "But what are you eating?" I don't know if I could stay if there were mushrooms or onions being eaten in the same room with me.

"Oh, well we have a few boxes of pizza, but also we have some meatballs and some ramen and peanut-butter and jelly… just some basic food things." he said and smiled at me, probably hoping i would come in. I didn't really like some of those things, but I could just eat plain ramen or bread with jelly.

"Alright." I said and walked in to see three other guys sitting on the couch, "Oh yeah, I'm Carolyn." I felt like I've introduced myself a lot lately, but it's to be expected. And I wanted to know their names too.

"Right!" the friendly on e said, "I'm Tino! And this is Lukas," he pointed to the boy closets to me, "that's Emil," he pointed across the table, "and that's Mathias." who grinned at me. When we were all sitting down, I took piece of bread, and began to eat it plain because I couldn't find a knife for the jelly.

"So why are you guys eating in here? You could just bring this to the Cafeteria." I asked, genuinely curious. I didn't quite understand why they were eating here when they could eat in the cafe.

"We just prefer to eat together, that's all. And I can't bring this guy with me!" Tino said, holding up a little white dog, "Carolyn, meet Hanatamago!" I thought that was a long name for a pet, but it was at least original.

"I don't think pets were allowed at school." I pointed out.

"Well he is allowed! He's special." he said while petting it's white fur.

"Okay…" I din't know what else to say, no one was talking! I just ate my bread in silence failing to feel comfortable in the boys dorm with these quiet guys.

"Hey, just because there's a girl here, doesn't mean we can't talk!" Mathias said. I agreed, they should just talk like they normally would. Soon Mathias started up a conversation with Tino, and then I joined in a bit. Then after we were all done eating we were all talking, well, Berwald didn't say much, but he seemed to be following the conversation.

I was actually enjoying myself! I heard the bell ring at the end of dinner, but I didn't see the harm in staying just a bit longer. I should have left, however. Four or Five minuted later some of the guys started to come in, and the group of five ended their conversation and cleaned up. I helped them, but I felt as if some of the guys thought it was weird that I was there. I could feel their uncomfort from across the room. I decided to make a quick get away.

Back in the dorm I found a note in Feliks' neat and girly handwriting on my bed. It said "Tomorrow at like eight we're going to the mall. Meet me by the office." and it ended with a heart again. I sighed. This meant I had to wake up at seven thirty, so I could take a shower. I also wanted to have twelve hours of sleep tonight, so I should go to bed now. It was just barely getting dark, so I pulled down the window shade so i could get to sleep. I changed into pajamas, curled up in bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Post Scriptum: I love reviews :D so if you have any comments or questions, review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up early. I hardly ever wake up early, but when I do, this is what happens. I first don't believe what time it is for a minute because I feel so awake. Then I get some food and it usually invokes sneaking around. Then I read or write for a while.

Today was no different. I look at my watch, put my arm back down, sit up, waited a second then I look at my watch again before I freak out. Today was Sunday, and I got up at 3:30. I kept my Pajamas on and snuck down stairs because I was hungry. I looked throughout the random boxes and bags of candy. I took some reese's pieces, M&M's and thin mints. Back up in my dorm, I tried to be as quiet as possible as I turned on my lap top. When it made the turning on sound I was sure it was going to wake the whole building, but Killi didn't seem to notice it.

Now that my computer is on, I began to type up my dream, which I had a few times before. It was strange, but oddly logical for my standards. I was running from some dinosaurs and I tried to hide by running into a near by building. This building happened to be some rich person's closet (yes, the whole thing). Then, because it was a dream, the closet was a different dimension, and the dinosaurs had to teleport there. After that I remember pushing rack of clothes over so they wouldn't get me, but it was a bit blurry.

I decided to stop typing and read instead. I had some books downloaded on my computer, but not many. I ended up reading Twilight, though I didn't particularly want to. I think I just wanted it to suddenly be 7:30. Time went by fairly fast, and I had a few more chapters left when my watch beeped for me to go take a shower. For some reason I felt I should finish the book when I get back from shopping. I hate leaving a book unfinished.

The bathroom that was attached to my room was the same as everyone's, but because I had a roommate, I only got half the space. That makes me felt gypped somehow. Then I took a shower without realizing was taking it. Suddenly it was eight and I wasn't dressed or ready at all. Where did my time run off to? I hurriedly tried to dry my hair, and jumped in some clothes. Gabbing my walled and sketch book on the way, I ran to the office. When I got there Feliks wasn't there. I sat and waited for him, and it took a while for him to get there. I could have fully dried hair by the time he arrived, but no! Oh well, I will just have to deal.

"Hey, sorry I'm, like, fashionably late." he said, and he indeed look fashionable. It was like he was dressed as a preppy girl going to a party. However, his clothes somehow suited him.

"So how are we getting to the mall?" I asked.

"I like totally asked Roddy to drive us. He should be pulling up out front, like, now." then he skipped, yes _skipped_, to the door, and gestured for me to follow him. I saw the student driver car, and wondered if my "personal driver for a day" was going to be changed to my "Personal driver for a couple of days." I was right, Roderich sat in the drivers seat, glaring daggers over at me in the passengers seat. Feliks sat in the back and leaned forward to talk in our ears the whole time. It took approximately an two hours to get there, but it seemed more like a few days.

Don't get me wrong, some of the things he talked about were interesting, but I'm not sure my brain could handle having to process another "like" or "totally" ever again. Roderich, or Roddy as Feliks liked to call him, drove with out saying a word. He didn't have too, I could tell from his face that he wasn't enjoying himself one bit. How did Feliks get him to drive them if he hated him so much? Or did he just not like the talking part? I would ask but-

"Hey! We're like totally at the mall!" I look up and saw that he was right. We had stopped in front of the doors to Macy's.

"I'll wait in the parking lot awaiting your call." he said, but the way he said it made me think he meant, "I'll be sitting in the torture chamber awaiting you to free me from my endless boredom." Now I felt bad for him, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to shop either.

"'K. Bye!" Feliks said, slamming the door and waving with his purse. I just got out of the car and started to walk into Macy's. I didn't want him to have to wait too long for us. Too bad Feliks had other plans.

"We're totally getting you some, like, better clothes before we, like, do anything else!" he said, and proceeded to drag me from store to store making me try on ridiculous outfits everywhere we went. He bought an outfit from each store for each of us. I couldn't see myself ever wearing most of them, but he said he was too rich to not buy me pretty things. That was his excuse every time.

When we stopped for lunch, we spent way to long trying to find something I would eat. After we finished eating I finally was able to get him to a party store. He hadn't looked at my sketches yet, but when he did, he had some major adjustments. I thought we were done then, but no. He had to find someone he knew. He talked to her and her friends for an hour. By the time we left it was 4 pm.

I was tired and bored, but when saw our personal driver, I knew he was more bored. He had listened to the same symphony CD for the entire time and had fallen asleep. We woke him up and his stomach grumbled.

"Do you think we should, like, get him some food?" Feliks asked. I nodded, and we brought him in to get him food before he passed out or something since he hadn't eaten in eight hours or more.

When we laft and got on the high way we got stuck in traffic. Roderich insisted he knew a short cut to get around the traffic by going on back roads. He didn't, however, we just got lost a few times, and ended up asking for directions at a gas station. I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Feliks' continual talking.

Finally we got back to school and we had missed dinner. It was 8:45 and I had been up since 3:30! I was done. Just done. I went back to me dorm, only stopping to eat some thin mints, before I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep with out changing out of the new outfit I was wearing.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning was painful. I slept in an awkward position so my back hurt. Then the "pretty" clothes Feliks got me left aching red lines on my hips, shoulders and ankles. I open-end my eyes to see darkness, and I assumed it was still night, but when the breakfast bell rang, I rolled over to see that I had just fallen asleep with my face in my pillow. The makeup he bought for me was smudging and itching. I had forgotten about that too. He made me by some accessories and make up that went along with the color scheme he decided looked best on me.

I slowly say up, stretching my back. Thinking it would be too hard to go to the bath room to change, I just pulled off the uncomfortable clothes and sighed leaning back down on my bed wearing just my underclothes. I could only hope that Killi doesn't wake up or that some one would come in with out knocking. They would find me and be blinded, I'm sure. I couldn't let anyone get blinded, so I got up to change into some regular clothes.

I put on some capri's and a blue tank top. I felt like it was going to be a warm day, so I didn't bother with anything more. I put my slippers on, because I love them, and went downstairs. I didn't think there would be that many people up because we had the day off. But no. All the girls (except Killi) and some guys were there. They were all sitting in the random assortment of seats in a circle-like shape talking.

I didn't want to interrupt there… what ever it was… so I just went over to get some candy. This candy table is my new best friend. Today, there is at least 10 more types of deliciousness added to the table. I took some starbursts and some Toblerone and tried to sneak away. I failed; they saw me.

"Hey Carolyn!" Jordanne called from across the circle. They all turned around to look at me, "You're supposed tone in this meeting."

"What meeting?" I asked, taking another step towards the stairs.

"This meeting, duh." Faith said.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"It's for those who are on the set up committee." Elizabeta said, "And girls who wanted to join in." she added.

"So what's the 'set up committee' and why am I on it?" I asked.

"It's the committee of people who are setting up things." Faith said. She tries so hard to be helpful… but she's not.

"If your job for the labor day party has anything to do with setting up seats, tables, decorations or cooking, then you're in this committee." Elizabeta clarified. She looked annoyed and I felt like I should sit down and listen to what they were doing. I sat on a three-legged stool behind Faith, Jordanne and Madeline. They talked for a while about were people were supposed to be, and how even though our jobs were over in the beginning, we had to stay the entire time. Gilbert and Alfred were the ones who were supposed to enforce us staying there. I'm not sure why we even have to stay. I guess it has something to do with all the teachers being in one place, so they don't want kids wandering off or something.

When they were done, I had finished my starbursts but I hadn't started the Toblerone. I quickly left before I could get topped into going to breakfast with everyone else. I also didn't want Feliks to see me not wearing the clothes he bought for me.

Back in my room I found Killi gone. I hadn't seen her leave, and she was here when I left. How do these people get in and out so sneakily? I want to know the secret passageways too! But it was probably me just not paying attention or something…

Anyway, I should put these clothes somewhere. Standing in the door way, I could see a my half of the room covered in colorful bags and tissue paper. I hadn't really brought many clothes, but my school uniform was what I would be wearing most of the time anyway. I was already getting tired of what I did to my uniform, and I wish I could re-do it and make it less… everything. It would be nice for it to be normal. Not that I like normal, but normal is comfy and I'm no longer happy with things that look good but are uncomfortable. Those clothes were the last straw for me on that topic.

Speaking (or thinking) or topics, WHAT DO I LOVE?! I still haven't figured it out, but I have ruled out fashion. Maybe I should work backwards. Just try everything until I can't stand it, and cross that off the list. Then when I get to something I can stand, I might end up liking it then loving it. That sounds like it would take too long. Maybe.

I could be like an intern to everyone. I could just follow them and find out what they love, and do that until I can find smote thing I like. Well, I could get through everyone and have 35 things I hate, and nothing I love. But how many things can there be? Maybe I will sort of like something, and it will lead to something that can help me make up my mind.

I need to make up my mind. Maybe this school isn't the best choice for me… but my best friend is here… the candy table… how can I like without that now that I know it exists? Also Matthew's pancakes! I couldn't live without those either. I haven't had them in a while too, I should see if I can get him to make them for breakfast tomorrow.

I was just standing in my doorway thinking. I should do something, yup, just do something now, and it will be good. I moved the decorations to a different part of the room, and noticed that I had bought extra twinkle lights. I would totally keep those.

Then I started to organize the new clothes into piles of "Can't ever wear", "Could possibly wear", and "Can wear regularly". The latter pile I took and put in drawer with my other clothes, and there weren't that many. I put the "Can't ever wear" in a bag to give away or make into something else later. The middle pile I folded and put back in the bags. I had an I sea for storing them.

I went down stairs to see if I could find some nails and string. The first floor was similar to the 3D art room in the way that it had a bunch of random stuff in it that could be made in to practically anything. I found them easily.

Back in my room, I used my pencil to poke two holes on either side of every bag on the sides without the store's logo. Then I strung the string through the lower hole of all the bags and the twinkle lights through the top one. I used the nails to hang up the light-bag-string thing across my side of the room. Then I went to the second storage closet and took a bunch of hangers.

I would put a piece of clothing on each hanger, and hang it under the bag that it was from. I had to take some from the "can never wear" pile to get one for each bag. To complete it, I pulled down the window shade, turned off the regular lights, and turned on the twinkles lights. The bags glowed and the light shone off the different materials of the clothes onto the ceiling. It was beautiful (and now I had an excuse not to wear those clothes!).


	15. Chapter 15

Little explanation: I would have gotten this up a few hours ago, because I wrote it yesterday, but I decided I didn't like the majority of the chapter and took it out. Then it was 400 words, and I like to have my chapter be more like 1,000 so I spent a while re-writing it.

So here you go... my 975 words of the day.

* * *

Waking up from my day dreaming of comfortable clothes, I realized I still had some clothes left from the "can never wear" pile. I changed some of the clothes around so all the shiniest clothes were hanging up. The rest I didn't know what to do with. I was originally going to keep them an use them for some art project later but they were still pretty and expensive. I felt that giving them away wouldn't work because no girls here seemed to be my size. Of course they probably wouldn't wear them anyways.

I pondered the question for a few more minutes eating my Toblerone. I eventually decided just to leave them under my bed for now. I remembered that I was reading Twilight yesterday, and only had a few chapters left. I couldn't just leave it unfinished, so I picked it up where I left off. I read slowly because I didn't know what else I would do after I was done. Now I have only one chapter left (and an epilogue).

BAM! My door flew open. I sighed, put down the book, and looked up to see Jordanne, Alfred the football player and that Japanese guy in my room. I sighed again for good measure.

"Hey! Do you wanna see this Anime?!" Jordanne said, pushing me over on the bed and putting a laptop in front of me with a girl with white hair playing the piano. The sound was up really loud so I turned it down before realizing I've seen this before. I was about to say something when again my door was brutally forced open.

Faith walked in from where she was in the hall with Gilbert and Madeline to say, "It's awesome, and Angel plays the piano awesomely. \" she seems to have picked up the word 'awesome' and kept her talent of obviousness.

"Well anyway, you gotta see this, at least the first episode." Jordanne continued when Faith closed the door and came to sit by me on my bed. Alfred, who I didn't take for an anime type, sat next to Jordanne.

The Japanese guy looked a bit hesitant to sit on my bed but Faith said, "Kiku, you can't watch from _behind_ the computer. Come sit over here."

So then for the next few hours until lunch I re-watched Angel Beats first few episodes with the odd bunch of people. The bell for lunch rang in the Middle of an episode so Jordanne declared, "We all should meet in my room to watch the rest before dinner, and we'll just skip the Labor day stuff!"

I didn't particularly like the idea of her not doing her job so I said, "I've actually already seen this anime, so I'll just do your job of decorating, because it has to get done."

"Right! It would be suspicious if there were no decorations, right? Well everyone else coming?" she asked the rest of the group.

"I'm not, my job is to make sure people stay at the party, so I can't skip or everyone will." Alfred said, making a good point. So in the end it was just Jordanne, Faith and Kiku. We seemed like a group for another few minutes as we headed for the cafeteria. Then Alfred went off to find Arthur, Kiku went o find some one named Yao and I turned around to go back to the girls dorm. I didn't think there would be anything good to eat there ever. Well, unless Matthew makes Pancakes again, but I don't think that's an everyday thing. Candy was always better.

I surveyed the candy table and took some Jordan almonds and… a lemon cake. I'm not sure how or why there was a loon cake there, but there was, and it was now mine. This school is making me unhealthy, but I could could stop at anytime… I swear! I chuckled at my own joke as I hopped up the stairs. Angel Beats put me in an amine mood, so I started re-watching Bleach from the beginning. When I was done with the first six episodes, I was done with the Jordan almonds but I didn't want to eat all the cake.

Back down stairs, I realized there was a water fountain. I felt ridiculously thirstily as I spotted it from across the room. I went into vampire mode (or was that the Twilight speaking?) and parkoured (not really) across the room. I just hunched over the fountain for a second drinking the water before I heard shuffling footsteps. Eva was by the stairs, wide eyed. She probably saw my parkour skills… oh dear. Then she turned and ran up the steps. I sighed, than drank some more water. I. Was. Thirsty.

When my thirst had been quenched, so had my hunger, so I just went back up stairs to watch more Bleach. But before I started episode 7, I looked at the time. I should set up before dinner starts, and since I'll be doing it alone, I'll give myself two hours to do it. I set my watch to buzz at 4:00. I had two more hours of free time before I had to go to do Jordanne and Faith's Job. I must spend them wisely— so I clicked play.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I blame Faith and Jordanne... they are literally my real best friends that made me do other things so I didn't have time to write this chapter

Also I will put up a link with my sketches of the cafeteria layout with and without decorations, and the set up of the school in general, if anyone wants them. Just tell me if you do :)

* * *

BEEP… BEEP…BE- then I turned off the alarm. I just started an episode, but that's okay, I'll just watch it later. I put away my laptop and stood up, stretching my back as I stood up. Last year this doctor guy said I had scoliosis, but I only went to the chiropractor once or twice after that. I think it's supposed to be gone, but who really knows because my back still hurts. I sighed. It was a day made for heavy sighs. What would I do with out this expression of extended exhalation?

Standing and looking down at the decorations I felt a wave of sadness. Real friends don't make their friends do this much work. It was my fault for 'volunteering' to do it though. I sighed again and bent over to pick up all the bags of decorations. I had to somehow set up the entire cafeteria's first and second floor without running out of supplies or time.

I quickly scampered through my dorm's first floor because Michelle and Kat were there and I didn't want to be delayed by getting sucked into a conversation. Out side the sun was beaming down on me and I felt like I was going to get a sun burn just walking across to the cafeteria. I hadn't realized that my room was so cool before I went out in that sun. Inside the cafe, there was air conditioning. Wonderful, wonderful air conditioning.

There was more to decorate on the second floor, nevertheless I decided to start there. The stairs spiraled up to the second floor from directly across from the door to the first floor. Upstairs there was the kitchen and all the tables for the students to sit. I left the decorations by the stairs, and began to fold up tables and put them by the kitchen door. I could see from the window in the kitchen door that Francis was already cooking in there, but that's where I was told to store the tables. I decided I would just put them in at the last minute.

Looking around the now emptied space I found that there were already nails half way up the wall and between the ceiling and the walls. I started to unwind a coil of twinkle lights to hang there, when I realized there was now way I could reach that high up. I quickly glanced around to see if Berwald was anywhere, but of course he wasn't. I just laid them down along the wall on the floor because I was too lazy to find a ladder.

I pulled two tables to the middle of the room for the buffet, and draped an American flag table cloth across them. Feliks had said that Labor day was about working and more red white and blue. I wasn't really sure what it was about, but I hope it didn't look too much like the fourth of July.

Then I threw some confetti all over the place. I had gotten way to much of the stuff, and the place was covered. Feliks had gotten some "Magic wands" with red white or blue stars on top. I put them in vases around the building.

When I realized I couldn't be lazy about it anymore, I went back over to the kitchen door, and pulled a table to the wall.

I was able to hang up two or three of these fan like decorations along the top of the wall before I had to climb down off the table, pick it up and move it over. It took longer than I had hoped, but I trudged on. I had blue and red streamers that I strung a foot or two lower down on the wall. This time, however, I had to use some tape to hold it to the wall. I did that too both floors, and luckily there were built in tables down stairs, so I didn't have to move a table around. When that was done, I hung baskets of fake sun flowers on the second row of nails that went around the room on the second floor.

I felt fairly accomplished when I was done with all that set up. The twinkle lights were shinning off the confetti, and it reminded me of how my room looked.

I checked my watch, and to my surprise it was 5:45. Then from the kitchen came Francis and Matthew. I realized how long it's been since I'd seen Matthew. He was carrying a plate of watermelon, and… he was avoiding looking at me. When he put down the plater of food, he just went back to the kitchen with no "Hello" or "Where have you been?" or anything.

I hope he doesn't think I was avoiding him, I was just busy… for three days straight. We did just meet, but I can feel that we both think of each other as good friends and avoiding one's friend isn't all that nice… should I apologize? But what if it's nothing?

He came out of the kitchen again, and he still didn't say anything to me. Hmm, but it doesn't seem like nothing. I waited until he and Francis had brought out everything and put in on the table .

"The place looks beau!" Francis exclaimed, looking more at his food than at my decorations, but I could tell he was speaking to me.

"Thanks." I said and tried to smile, but failed. Luckily he didn't notice, for he turned and left before I could even finish my one word reply. With that Matthew and I were left alone and I suddenly felt the uncomfortable silence between us.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, so I was going to get this up about four hours ago... but I got side tracked into painting miniatures, I'm sorry you had to wait a while to read it

also, I think I may only have a few chapter after this.(maybe even just one, I'm still not sure)... review if you have an opinion about this!

* * *

The silence was broken by me, "Hey…" but the silence between us quickly re-formed. I heard people outside, then I heard them in the office lobby. They were coming, and we wouldn't be able to say anything important by the time they got here. My hope began to deflate but it exploded when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me into the kitchen. When we got in, I realized that if the party goes on for a while, _then_ we go out might look awkward. But that only stayed in my head for a few seconds before I looked over at Matt.

The first thin that popped into my head was, 'Is that a secret passageway?' and It turned out to be right. The second was where does it go? I walked over to the three foot tall door opening from the back of the kitchen cupboard. It was dark in there, but I could tell that there was a light further along. Matthew was sitting on the first of what seemed to be many stairs leading down.

He avoided looking in my eyes again while saying, "I thought you might want something, er, not over there. I'll make you pancakes." he sounded nervous, but that may have been his normal voice and I forgot… no I think he's more nervous than his usual.

Nevertheless I still followed him into the super-duper-cool secret passage way. It took longer than I though to reach the end of the stairs and I couldn't help but wonder how far underground we were.

"Um were exactly are we going?" I asked when we reached a basement room at the end of the stairs.

"The kitchen." he said, as if it was obvious, which I suppose it was, but didn't we just leave the kitchen? But who cares, not I know how guys keep getting in the girls dorm rooms with out Elizabeta knowing! I wonder if she knows, if she doesn't I'm not sure I want to tell her anyway, this is too cool to not be kept a secret.

At the end of the stairs there was a basement-like room that separated out into a tunnel from each of the four stone walls. He started walking down one when I realized how cold it was down there. I knew it wasn't cold out side, but I still felt like I needed to get a jacket or something…

"Hey, Matt?" His pace faltered before he responded.

"Hmm?"

"These tunnels go to all the buildings right?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah."

"Can I get a jacket or something before we make pancakes?"

"Uh, sure." He said, "But the way there is where we just came from…"

"Oh, sorry, I should have asked earlier…"

"No, It's fine. I'll get my jacket too."

"Alright." I replied then he turned around, and quickly passed me, walking back the way we came. I noticed he was still acting awkward around me which I didn't like.

We walked back to that same room but this time we turned left. After walking for a bit we came to another little stair case and we stumbled up it, grateful for the clean air as we got out in the… first storage room? How did I not see this cute little door when I was in her before!?

Now I took the lead going to my room, but when I opened the door, I heard the sound of Japanese voices from the room next to mine. I peeked behind the door, and saw that Jordanne, Faith and Kiku were still watching Angel Beats.

I closed the door and sighed before going over to my door and opening it. I looked around my room, and looked some more. I was sure I brought a jacket or sweatshirt or something! I didn't want Matt to wait anymore, so I pulled my big fluffy blanket off my bed, and wrapped it around myself.

I was careful to keep it off the ground, but I eventually gave up as we started to go up the stairs to the boy's dorm. We came out in a room similar to my storage room and went down the hall to Matt's room on the first floor.

I looked around at Matthew's room, he didn't seem to have a roommate since there was only one neatly made bed. The floor, in contrast to the bed, was far messier. Clothes, books, papers and partially unpacked bags laid around, covering all but a few small paths between the bathroom the bed and the door.

Then I pulled my thoughts away from the room and back to the room's owner. He was digging around, and he pulled out a large red sweatshirt that he pulled over his head. Then he abruptly went back to the door, and down the stairs. I sighed again, are we ever going to get to the talking and pancakes part?

Matthew was already going down already, so I tried to catch up to him, which worked for the majority of the stair case, but inevitably, I tripped and tumbled down. OUCH! I landed on my back(and luckily my blanket) with Matt on top of me.

"Sorry!" we said at the same time, and I realized that it wasn't only Matt's and mine's voices. In the dim light of the singular bulb hanging from the ceiling, I saw Alfred and punk Kirkland.

"Oh bloody 'ell!" Arthur said from where he was knocked to the floor.

"Sorry!" Matthew said, and hurried off down the hall.

"Hey wait-" Alfred called, but I was already following Matt down the dust path.

Not awkward at all- Not awkward at all- Not awkward at all- I chanted in my head at we walked. I was quite glad for the darkness at that moment, because I'm sure my face would be rather pink.

We didn't say anything as we walked through the dark tunnels, up the stairs and into the Kitchen in the Arts building. When we came into the light I was happy to see that I wasn't the only pink faced one. Matthew began making Pancakes right away, and I sat at the table wondering if he was going to say anything. It didn't seem as if he was, but I was going to have to change that.


	18. Chapter 18

At first I was going to wait until we were done eating the pancakes to talk. Then I thought maybe we could talk while we ate. But I wanted to try and talk sooner, I felt that what ever we were going to talk about was important. So maybe while we cook we can talk? Yes- cooking and talking, talking and cooking. I think it will work.

I didn't want to say anything right away, so I waited a bit. I was thinking I could just go right up next to him, and ask if I could help with anything. I could help out, and start up the whole talking part. As it turned out, I have really quiet steps, because Matt had not idea that I was next to him.

So, when I asked, "Can I help?" he flinched and knocked over the bag of flour on me. I gasped and looked down at my now white-as-a-ghost, flour covered self.

Well of course I had to get some pay back!

I scooped up some of the flour from the bag and threw it at him. He was surprised, but was quick to throw a hand full of brown sugar my way. I tried to duck, but it still got in my hair. This is a time when I wish I had short hair, but I don't, so it got tangled in it in a way I didn't think could even work.

When I stood back up, I'm sure my face held a devilish grin because I picked up a egg from the carton. I held it for a moment, my arm raised ready to throw, so I could see his eyes widen before I threw. The egg hit his chest right where his heart is, and he fell to the ground-pretending that he was shot.

I went to see if he was really ok, but that was a mistake. He had taken the salt shaker down with him, and I had to close my eyes and cover my head because he stood up suddenly and was shaking salt in my hair. Well I would be washing it anyway...

Now we were both covered in ingredients and giggling like little girls. But that wasn't the end of it! I threw more flour, he threw an egg. So reply with an egg. I find some powered sugar, and that gets thrown around. He gets hands on the the whisk, and I get some pancake batter down the back of my shirt as I was going for a stick of butter. I rip off chances of butter to throw at him.

He slipped on a chunk of the butter that missed him, and he landed by the fridge. He wasn't hurt though, he just got up and opened the fridge. I ceased my firing of butter chunks while he was shielded by the fridge's silver door. I wish I had a shield!

When the door closed, he was armed with a bottle of (fake) maple syrup. I somehow knew he was using the fake instead of the real stuff on purpose. He was Canadian after all. He was also armed with syrup, and he didn't seem as if he was afraid to use it.

I got covered! Head to toe I was simply syrupified. I took a few step forwards and grabbed the little bottle of lemon juice. I stepped forward again and dumbed some on his head. That only stopped the spray of syrup for a bit because he was at it again in no time. Ug! I was mad, but still giggling and smiling for no reason.

Then in attempt to get the syrup bottle from him I lunged forward. I got it, but I couldn't use it because we slipped in the mess that was the kitchen floor, and he fell on top of me. Again. My giggle fit ended, as did his, and we just awkwardly stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were so cool! They were _purple _and I just couldn't pull my eyes away from them.

I knew I was blushing, and I knew it would go away if we got up, but I didn't want him to. I liked how warm he was, and I like the pressure of his weight. It was comforting even though we both were covered in a disgusting mix of pancake ingredients.

Then it just happened. I think I was expecting it, wanting it, or even needing it to happen. I didn't think about it, though for everyone else I did. He was just so easy to be with but when we had all that awkward silence, one would think I must have know by then but I still didn't understand.

I didn't understand before that I liked him. I liked Matt in _that_ way. Then when he kissed me, and I realized what was going on. He wasn't mad at me when I didn't see him for so long, he was probably feeling hurt. But the important part is that _he kissed me!_

* * *

I was going to put in the talking bit, I really was-but then I had to babysit yesterday, and babysit some more today... and all tomorrow. so talking will occur saturday :) yes, I am going to continue a bit more!


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, I had to go to a church district conference thing all yesterday, so I had no time to write, and now I have spent the last few hours typing this up.

sadly, it's not really edited, and even more sadly, I think this is the last chapter. I'm sorry if you want more, but I think I have to start up something new now, because I'm bad at staying with the same characters for too long.

I really hope you liked this book and if you did, don't forget to favorite and review!

* * *

He kissed me. Yup, his lips met mine and it was perfect. I don't quite understand how I didn't notice before, but now that's all I can think of. He kissed me then we remembered we were covered in food. I was smiling like… actually I don't know what I can compare this to. I'm just crazy happy right now! We sat up, and tried to clean some of the stuff off ourselves and the floor and other things around us. But wait… I still need to talk to him, even if I know what he's going to say.

"Hey Matt?" I asked while I was sweeping up a particularly messy spot.

"W-what?" He replied as he tried to while some of the egg off his sweatshirt.

"Um… you like me right?"

"Y-yeah, why else would I-"

"Good!" he seemed a bit surprised. For some reason I have the feeling he didn't think I liked him back. How is he not blinded by the rays of happiness shinning off me?

"Good?" his eyes widened, "Does that mean- wait, does that mean-" I nodded. Now he was smiling like I was smiling.

We clean up a little bit before he said anything again, "Sooooooooo" he started, "Does this mean we can, uh, go out and, like, be dating each other now?"

"YES!" that was my response, well that plus a run hug which made us slip and fall once again to the gross floor. But I couldn't care how gross I was when I was in his arms.

When we (finally) let go of each other and tried to start cleaning again, but we kept looking up and meeting our gaze. It was distracting me from cleaning. I swept then I washed the floor. The flour got everywhere, which meant lots and lots of cleaning. Also there were random bits of butter around the kitchen… that I would slip on, or Matthew would slip on. The kitchen was basically a death trap because of themes everywhere. From the beginning of cleaning however, we were trying to talk.

"So, how long have you like-liked me?"

"Since I met you."

"Oh." then there was some science before I could think of some more things to say and ask, "Were you mad when I didn't talk to you for the last few days?"

"No, not mad exactly. But sad, or jealous maybe. I just assumed that you didn't like me, so those days just reenforced that assumption."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just didn't have time! I wish I could have spent all that time with you but, well, I had stuff to do, and well, I need lots of sleep on the weekends." he just nodded back.

"So, did you see what Alfred and Arthur were doing?" Matt asked.

"Not really, why, did you?"

"Uh, yeah. It's probably none of my business but-"

"Were they kissing?" I interrupted

"Yeah, He looked surprised that I knew, "But how did you know if you didn't see?"

"Well, I found out that they were dating a while ago. But it's a secret right?"

"I didn't think they could be dating, they-they're brothers!"

"Well, not by blood, but I agree it's a bit odd." And with that we were quieted.

Then we were done with… just the floor. We had to clean a little bit of the counter and put things away. Then it was just our clothes that were messy.

"Can we go back to my dorm so I can get changed?" I asked Matt while I was putting the broom away.

When I turned around he was on the opposite side of the kitchen and obviously he didn't hear me because he was… taking off his sweatshirt… and now he's talking off his shirt. I guess his shirt got ingrediented too. Oh, it was probably the egg.

And now he's turning around, wow, okay, he's hot. Nope! I wasn't looking, what? of course not!

…

Okay, well I did look a bit. But only because we're dating, and so it's allowed. I think. Wait, did he say something? I? wasn't listening…

"What did you say?" I asked

"I said yeah, we can." he said, probably wondering why I wasn't listening to him. Ug. Wait, can what? Oh, so maybe he did hear my question, because he started to walk over to the secret door.

I grabbed my blanket and followed him through the little door and down the stairs. I tried my best to hold the blanket in a way that I didn't get any egg an flour, or dirt and dust on it. It was hard, but I was successful (enough) on the way to the girls dorm.

The only time I failed was when I was walking through the storage room ad I tripped over a laundry bin. Then when I got to my room I searched through my clothes to pick out my comfortable care-bear PJ bottoms and another one of my menu under-shirt/tank-top things I love to wear.

Then I realized he was in my room. I blushed and went to change in the bathroom. I almost began changing with him there! That would have been so awkward! When I was done, I left I wrapped the blanket around me, and followed Matt to the boys dorm.

The Labor day party was still going on, so there wasn't anyone in the hall way, but I still tip-toed down the hall as quiet as I could. Then I was outside Matt's room so he could change without the awkwardness I had to go through. Wow, and I've been calling him Matt for a while now… Oh well, we're dating, so I'm sure it's fine for me to give him a nick name…

When he was done, he came out in Maple leaf PJ pants and a shirt that simply said "EH" HE looked so Canadian! I wonder if he dressed like this on purpose, or if he just has a lot of Canadian things. Maybe both. Then we were standing out int he hall, but we didn't really know what to do. I opened my mouth to ask, but then I heard fireworks.

"Do you want to go see the fireworks?" he asked/

"Yeah." and I smiled and reached over to hold his hand and he smiled too.

Outside, we sat with our backs to the girls dorm while we were both wrapped up in my big blanket as we watched the fireworks.

"We should go see that baby polar bear tomorrow, we can just go all day as a field trip." Matt suggested.

I smiled, "I'd like that." and he smiled too. The he leaned over and kissed me again. Wow. How did I get such a good life? I guess I'm just lucky like that.

* * *

~The end~


End file.
